Beautiful Disaster
by pischouette
Summary: When Claire's father gets remarried to Evelyn Danvers and moves to Ipswich, Massachusetts, she gets a new stepbrother, and encounters 'the sons of Ipswich' But when a certain bad boy comes back into their lives and endangers everyone, she gets thrown into a chaotic world, falls in love and deals with things that no one could imagine.
1. New Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first story, I hope you will like it and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Covenant only the OC's. **

Claire's P.O.V

As beautiful scenery passed by me, I took yet again another picture, hoping it came out good enough. For the next ten minutes I did this and got lost in my thoughts. I looked forward to see my dad, Henry driving, anxious and excitement written all over his strong, tan face. _Probably about us meeting Evelyn and her son, _I thought. I looked to the passenger seat as I observed my twin brother Christopher. His chocolate brown hair was ruffled, as if he ran his fingers over it, a habit of his when he's uncertain or nervous about things, his hazel eyes staring straight ahead, and his tan face showed he was lost in thought as he had one headphone in and the other out. His phone buzzed as he took it out of his jean pocket, reading the message he received, his face masked up into confusion then a sour expression crossed his smooth yet strong features. Quickly taking my camera level with my eye I snapped a photo, catching him with that sour expression. At that he turned and met my hazel eyes as I giggled.

"Claire!" His body turned over the seat as he tried to snatch the camera from my hands, seeing that he couldn't due to the seat belt he looked in a pretty awkward position his long arm trying to reach the camera, a stupid, angry expression on his face, I took yet another picture of him, earning another laugh from me and my father.

"Dad! Tell her to stop taking pictures!"

I only laughed more "Oh stop whining it was just two. Two embarrassingly photos that will go on Facebook later on!" I giggled. He only ' humphed' in response turning around in his seat.

"Okay stop it you two" My father spoke up "I want you to be on your best behavior, and Claire, please refrain yourself from taking too many pictures." I frowned slightly at that, he knew I carried my camera everywhere I went. Before I could protest, he spoke again

"Evelyn… her son… Caleb, he's in the swim team, he's actually-"

"the captain of the swim team" Chris and I both said in unison finishing his sentence.

"We know dad," Chris said " You've said it about 100 times" I finished. "Along with Evelyn this, Evelyn that" He stayed silent as a small blush crept to his cheeks.

I smiled at that. I haven't seen my dad happy in a long time, since the death of our mother. She passed away when me and Chris were toddlers, leaving us in the care of our lawyer father. But he traveled a lot, for his clients and we didn't see him much, so while he would be away we would stay with our Aunt Harley in Las Vegas, Nevada. Which after a few years became our permanent home. Only before our 16th birthday, did our dad finally came home after working with a client at Massachusetts did he seem different. He seemed more… happier and full of energy, he would take phone calls and leave the room only to come back an hour later with a grin on his face. He would go and come back from Massachusetts more than required, until he finally told us about his relationship with Evelyn Danvers. He set us down at the kitchen table and told us of how they met because she wanted to be divorced of her deceased husband. At first it was just business but soon the meetings would turns to dinners, then to dates. Finally after a year of dating he asked her to marry him and she gladly agreed. So here we are, heading towards our new home. At first Chris and I were hesitant about moving, but after being guaranteed we would come back and visit our aunt and our friends, we agreed. Afterwards, he would tell us about Evelyn and her son, how he was the captain of the swim team, seeing Chris and I loved to swim; though after the incident, I put a stop to it; as I did with my current relationship with Jonathon. It was a mutual decision but we still decided on keeping in touch. My brother however didn't do the same, he and his girlfriend Amy, were still going at it saying 'distance will only make us stronger.' I couldn't help as a small giggle left my lips when I recalled how they said it.

"We're here" My dad's voice broke me out of my thoughts as we passed a gate and took in the place, my mouth was the same as Chris, jaws to the floor. It was beautiful. There was a lake at the side of the house (or should I say mansion) in well view, yet hidden, and a gorgeous fountain in front of the house with the driveway encircling it. As we stopped in front of the house, there they were. Evelyn Danvers or soon to be Evelyn Hawkins and her son Caleb. I had to admit they were both stunning. Evelyn had that beauty with elegance, while her son had that confident, handsome face and well built body.

"You ready?" Our dad looked at both of us, before we nodded in response and got out of the car, ready to meet the two people who were to be our new family.

* * *

Caleb's P.O.V

"Does my hair look alright? Is my dress rumpled? Do I smell nice? Oh I shouldn't have worn this, it's ridiculous, and I'll probably make a bad impression on them. I should change. Do you think I'll have enough time to change?"

Before my mother could go back in the house I stopped her. "Mother you look absolutely beautiful; and I'm sure they'll love you" I said with a smile on my face.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes" I replied.

"They'll be here any minute… Oh Caleb, you don't know how much this means to me." She looked at me and smiled those smiles that I thought I would never see again.

Due to my father becoming addicted to the power and withering away in the colony house with Gorman looking over him, she became an alcoholic. The powers that we, we being the four remaining families of the Covenant Danvers, Parry, Garwin and Simms, were 'gifted' with when we turned the age of 13 were anything _but _a gift. It was more like a curse, during our teens when we used and the more we would it was more of a risk we wouldn't live long after our ascension once turning 18. It's addicting and every time you use, you age. Which is exactly what happened to my father. When he died passing his powers to me to defeat Chase Collins, or Pope, the fifth lost family of the Covenant, who came to seek out more power, and me almost dying, it seemed she had a wake-up call. Soon afterwards, she threw out all the bottles, and changed. She re-decorated the whole house, started becoming social again, attending family parties, and all that stuff. It was later on that she decided to file a divorce to my deceased dad. I didn't know how to take it at first, but when she told me she didn't want to be reminded of him because it only bought bittersweet memories, I supported her. The rest of the family took it as her being selfish, but she reminded them he would always be in her heart, she just needed a new start.

And a new start she got, her lawyer, Henry Hawkins fell in love with her, after meetings that wouldn't just be meetings. Of course the feelings were mutual, and for a year they dated, when he one day he came to me and asked what I thought about him proposing to her. My mom was happy with him, anybody that knew her before could clearly see that. I told him he didn't have a problem with it, and she said yes. Of course I knew I was going to get more than a step-dad, he had to children, Claire and Chris, around the age of 16 who were going to be in the same year as me, a senior. I didn't protest, or whine, or anything because my mothers happiness mattered. When my mother told me she told Henry about my powers, I suspected it, he was going to marry her after well, and he took it surprisingly well, telling me that as long I didn't turn him into a toad or something, and I knew I was going to like him.

As their white Hummer drove up the driveway, my mother shifted slightly and when Henry came out of the car, they both met halfway, embracing each other. I turned away and watched as Claire and Chris get out of the car. They both stretched and I quickly observed them. I knew they were twins, and the Chris was older by a minute, but I only seen a few pictures. They both had that chocolate brown hair, which Claire's hair fell in loose waves stopping at the small of her back, and the Chris's was messy. Claire was petite and short and looked shy, while Chris was taller, well built, and looked confident. My eyes traveled to both of their tan faces and hazel eyes met mine. A grin broke out on Chris while Claire only produced a shy smile. "Hey, it's nice to finally meet you guys, your dad has told us so much about you two." I said shaking Chris' hand, as I turned to shake Claire's I found her taking a picture of the house with her camera that was around her neck. I blinked as she took one of me next. I gave her a confused chuckle and she only smiled saying a soft 'sorry'. "What kinds of Camera do you-"

"Jesus Claire, way to be rude." Chris said, cutting me off

"No it's fi-"

"That was not rude, what's rude is how you cut Caleb of before he could finish his sentence" Claire spoke sticking her tongue out at him

"Oh and taking pictures of him without permission is not rude?!"

Before Claire could respond Henry, and my mother came next to us, "Chris. Claire." Henry shot a glare at them who looked down at their feet. "Oh Henry, they're only playing around." My mother spoke up, making the twins look at her. "Sorry, it's nice to finally meet you Ma'am." Chris said stepping forward to shake her hand, while Claire giggled softly.

"Why did you call her ma'am you dimwit? God, can you be more stupid." She said smacking the back of her brother's head; she had to stand on her tip toes to do so.

"What do you mean why? She _is _a ma'am. Or do you disagree?" Pulling on her ear earning a loud 'ow' from her.

"Cause she's our soon to be stepmother not our freaking teacher; you could call her by her name." Claire said as she stood on her tippy toes once again to pinch his cheek. This earned a punch from Chris, who soon got his hair pulled by Claire, who shoved her slightly, while she kicked him in the leg, and it continued. I couldn't help but smile at their banter, being an only child I never got to experience this.

This only earned a tired sigh from their father. "Shall we go inside and get accommodated?" The three of us went inside, Claire and Chris following suit, throwing snarky remarks towards one another. _This is going to be interesting_ I thought with a smile on my face closing the door behind them.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! (:**


	2. Introductions & the slap

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the covenant, **

**(Edited 4/1/13)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

CLAIRES P.O.V

"Finally" I muttered as I plopped down on my new queen size bed. I took a moment to admire my newly unpacked room. It had taken me 6 hours to unpack and fix everything; I didn't have much, just a few posters which now hung on my wall, photos on my vanity, my art supplies on my desk and my books stacked neatly on the bookshelf. I looked over at the nightstand to see my mother smiling back at me holding Chris and I. It was the only picture my dad let me keep of hers, the rest I don't know what he did to them. _Oh dad _I thought with a smile. I'm happy if he's happy. After getting settled in we had all sat down and ate pizza watching a movie. It was nice, and then Evelyn had a little chat with me, her telling me how she was excited to have me as her step-daughter and how she always wanted a girl etc., etc.; it was really sweet, never having a motherly role in my life I think I was going to like her. My phone buzzed pulling me out of my thoughts. Opening the text message I saw it was Chris: _can you come over? Plzzzzzz. _I inwardly groaned, he made it seem as if we lived a few streets down when his room was down the hallway, across from Caleb's. Quickly retreating from my room and down the hallway I didn't bother knocking on his door, as soon as I walked in I tripped.

"What the hell?" I said angrily picking myself up, looking at whatever tripped me. A box. I scanned the room to see boxes everywhere and Chris sitting on his bed facing the TV playing his Xbox.

"Watch your step por favor" he said not taking his eyes of his game.

"What do you want?" I huffed crossing my arms across my chest. I wasn't usually like this but it was late and I was really tired. He put pause before looking at the boxes then meeting my eyes. _This jerk_ I thought, I already knew what he wanted.

"No. No way. No no no no no NO. I'm not unpacking for you, you have more boxes than I do! What have you been doing these past 6 hours?!"

"Do you really have to ask? C'mon Claire! I'm really tired!" he said fully facing me now.

"Don't you think _I'm_ not?"

"No."

I glared at him, while he tried to give me a puppy dog look "C'mon Claire Bear, be a good little sis. I'll love you forever" He said standing up to hug me.

"I don't need your love" I said pushing him away. He faked mocked hurt putting his hand across his heart.

"You wound me Claire Bear"

"I don't care"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleaasee" he said dragging the word out

"Nooo"

"I'll pay you 50$"

"Where should I start?" I asked. It was always like this. We always bantered a lot but we were always there for each other. One of the perks of being a twin I guess. Before he could say anything a chuckle was heard from the door. We turned to see Caleb leaning against the door frame, an amused smirk on his features. A blush crept up to my cheeks. I was really shy, especially meeting new people. I still wasn't getting comfortable to the fact that this handsome looking intimidating guy was going to be my older step-brother. Not that I saw him that way, gross. I was only fully comfortable to be myself with Chris, dad & a few close friends back home. But meeting new people I'd have to start all over again. Being careful to not get too attached. That always ends up bad, doesn't it?

"You guys are funny" His deep voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Why thank you, were here all night" my brother replied. He was the more social one, always saying jokes, the opposite of me.

Caleb chuckled before saying "You guys need some help?" Pointing to the boxes.

"Sure" Chris and I said in unision.

3 hours later and a unpacked room we sat on the floor in comfortable silence. I now felt more comfortable around Caleb. He had that brotherly safe aura that Chris has and it made me warm up to him. We talked about each others lives. Him telling us about his girlfriend Sarah, and his three best friends, Pogue, Tyler and Reid, and Kate, Pogue's girlfriend. He told us how Spencer Academy was like, where they hung out a lot, at Nicky's a local bar, and how there was a back to school party next week at the Dells. A hand ruffled my hair; I looked to see the retreating hand of Caleb.

"Huh?" I said, probably making a stupid face seeing as it made him laugh.

"I said do you want to go to Nicky's tomorrow? With my friends?" He said giving me a warm smile.

"I already told him you're coming" Chris said. I glared at him but I knew he was right. He wasn't going to let me stay home alone. I only nodded at Caleb before letting the boys talk about the classes and club activities. Did I mention Caleb had _all_ honors and AP classes? That kid was a genius! I had a few back at home but not _all_ my classes. I closed my eyes as I was drifting to sleep, feeling a blanket being put over me was the last thing I remember.

Caleb's P.O.V

After putting on my shoes and Calling Sarah like I always did every morning (well it wasn't exactly morning more like 1 in the afternoon, I had slept in) and telling her about Chris and Claire, she had taken it well and was excited about meeting them tonight. I had already told her and the rest of the sons, about my mom and Henry, and they knew about him knowing of our powers. I recalled the day when I told them. _We were sitting down in my living room watching a movie when I told them. They were quiet for a moment before Tyler broke the silence "Do they know about us too?"_

_"No. Henry said he didn't want to tell them yet." I said_

_"Wow dude. How do you feel about it though?" Pogue said_

_Reid snorted "What are you, his therapist?" making Tyler laugh._

_"Reid" I scolded "I don't know. They seem fine though. I did a little research. Twins, both on the swim team, a few AP classes, and same grade as us." I said sharing the information I knew. They took a few seconds to process it before Reid said "What kind of twins?" _

_"Boy and Girl"_

_"Aw man. I was hoping it was girl and girl." He said. Pogue smacked him on the head making him glare at him._

_"When are they coming?" Tyler asked_

_"This week." I said _

_"Okay. I have on serious question though" Reid said, making us look at him._

_"Is she at least hot?" The only response he got was another smack on the head from me._

The smell of food broke me out of my thoughts and my stomach grumbled in response I went down the stairs to see Chris leaving Claire's room; after she had fallen asleep he had carried her to her bed at 4 in the morning.

"Sup man" he said

"Hey. Waking Claire up?" I asked

"Your mom was but she doesn't know Claire is a heavy sleeper, so I helped" he shrugged. As we entered the kitchen I saw Henry working on his papers.

"There you guys are! I thought you were going to sleep the whole day!" he joked not looking up

"ha-ha" came Claire's voice from behind us. We turned to see she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and her hair looking like a birds nest, while she rubbed her eyes.

"Mhungry" she mumbled before opening the fridge.

"Ew, did you at least brush your teeth?" Chris asked as we sat down at the island.

"Yes, want to check?" She then went over to Chris and blew on his face. Chris scrunched up his face and then said "I think you missed a spot."

I watched my mom come in and give Henry a kiss on the cheek before going up to Claire.

"Oh sit down sweetie I'll make you guys some lunch" she said gesturing Claire to sit. Claire muttered a soft thanks before plopping down next to me making me chuckle

"Not a morning person?" I joked only getting a 'hm' as she put her head down.

"So Caleb what time are we going tonight?" Chris asked

"At seven" I replied

"Why did you guys wake up so late?" my mom asked

"We stayed up unpacking Chris' room cause he was too much of a lazy ass to do anything" Claire responded head still down. Chris reached across to smack her on the head but I stopped him.

"Thanks Caleb" she mumbled, how she saw when she was looking the other way, I do not know.

"Chris, next time do your own work." Henry scolded him making him roll his eyes. Before Chris could say anything my mom handed us our plates filled with food. We each said thanks before digging in.

3 hours later

"Claire! C'mon were all waiting for you!" Chris yelled making my girlfriend, Sarah, flinch, smiling I only pulled her close. After making introductions to Pogue, Kate, Tyler, and Sarah they had all gotten along with Chris after he made a joke about 'the sons of Ipswich' being a boy band. We were only waiting in the foyer on Claire to come down and go.

"I swear she always takes forever." Chris muttered making us chuckle.

"Hold your panties Christopher!" A voice made us look to see Claire descending from the stairs. I noticed she had changed out of her earlier attire and was now wearing better clothes, with her hair in soft curls. She suddenly blushed and smiled shyly as she waved at everyone.

"Claire, this is Pogue, Kate, Tyler and my girlfriend Sarah" I said directing everybody when I said their names.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Caleb has told us all about you" Sarah said stepping forward to shake her hand. Claire smiled saying 'nothing bad I hope' while accepting her hand.

"Alright we better get going. Reid said he's going to meet us there" Tyler said. We all agreed and got into our respective cars.

Claire's P.O.V

Why am I so nervous? They're just friends, and they seem pretty nice. I liked Sarah, she seems the nicest out of all of them. Tyler was pretty cute too. Pogue was huge, and Kate, Kate was like model status. They were all good looking. Whilst I looked like a 12 year old with my small freckles and b cup boobs. I tried looking my best, wearing skinny jeans with flats, a red halter top and a leather jacket. I curled my hair too; I usually don't do it since it's always wavy, and that's because I always put it into a braid. They were all dressed very nice. "Claire" Someone speaking my name pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I looked away from the window, trying to see who had spoken my name. It was Tyler "Caleb told us you and Chris like swimming?" He asked his bright blue eyes meeting mine through the rearview mirror. I felt myself stiffen, and my heartbeat increasing. I didn't want to answer, I don't even want to ever recall back that horrible memory that bought me into so much pain.

"It's just me, I'm trying out this year, but she wants to take a break from sports." Chris said from the passenger seat. I silently thanked him for answering. Tyler took it as a 'end of discussion' and changed the subject with Chris. For the rest of the ride he and Chris talked about the town and soon we found ourselves in the bar Nicky's sitting at a table while Pogue and Chris ordered us some food.

"Reid's not here yet, so you won't have to deal with his stupidity for another few minutes" Kate said making her boyfriend Pogue laugh, it made me frown, how can they say something so rude about their friend? Caleb as if reading my mind spoke "We… love Reid, it's just…" he couldn't find the words because Pogue spoke up "You just have to see, once he's here." I only nodded not sure what I should say to that. After a few conversations about the group getting to know Chris and I, asking us what we liked, our hobbies, favorite movies, etc., I excused my self to go to the restroom. Weaving my way through the crowd I finally managed to go inside. Only to find it filled with girls fixing their make-up, I inwardly groaned, I never liked those type of girls. Girls who would wear too much make-up, who were too girly. Now I'm not a tomboy I still wear some light make-up now and then, and I dress like a girl. I think the reason I hated them was because they were so perfectly flawless, they knew what to wear, how to wear it while I would always feel insecure about everything I wore. Quickly changing my mind I walked out of the bathroom back into the crowded crowd. Taking a few steps, I stumbled as someone shoved me from behind making me trip forward to someone's back making the person stumble too. I could feel my face heated up as I tried to catch my bearings.

"I- I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching- "

"What the fuck?! Watch where you're going twerp!" The guy in the beanie turned to face me, I was instantly captured by his amazing blue eyes, they were nothing like Tyler's though. They seemed more intense, I couldn't find what to say and before I could say sorry again he spoke "Bitch" and without thinking I slapped him.


	3. Explanations & blue eyes

**Disclaimer: I only own OC's**

**(Edited 4/1/13)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Reid's P.O.V

"Hey Reid" a sulky voice said behind me. Smirking, already knowing who it was, I turned around to find Corbin, a girl I had hooked up with a few times before, standing before me. "Hey" I said pulling her closer. I winced when I smelled her strong cheap perfume. Jesus, girls need to lay off of that shit. As she ran a long finger down my chest she said "So, my roommate isn't going to be home tonight.. Want to keep me company?" I acted as if I had to think about it when she giggled. "C'mon baby, I'll give you the special treat tonight." She tried to whisper in my ear seductively. The thing about Corbin was even though she was a well known whore, and she wore too much of the same cheap perfume, she knew how to be a good fuck, it was just hit it and quit it and that was okay with her. My arm that was wrapped around her waist went down to squeeze her bum, "I'll tell you what, I got to meet some friends tonight but in an hour or two call me and I'll be over your room; how's that sound baby?" I told her, she only smiled and nodded before she walked away, swaying her hips in a sexy way. Now to find the rest of the gang. Caleb said his new 'siblings' were going to be here, and I had to go meet them before he starts bitching at me. As I started walking, passing the girls bathroom which was clustered as always with girls, I sent a wink to them which they giggled. Next thing I know someone pushes me, making me loose balance, already knowing it was a girl since I felt the girls small hands a squeak come from behind me, I turned around pissed.  
"What the fuck?! Watch where you're going twerp!" I said to the small girl before me. She was red as a fucking tomato. She tried apologizing but I was pissed. "Bitch." I heard myself say, and next thing I know, I felt a sharp sting on my right cheek indicating that she slapped me. It seemed as if everything stopped because no one ever slapped Reid Garwin. Before I could say anything or do anything she runs off leaving me very mad. I hear the girls that are near start whispering to each other, I groan and head off to find the gang trying to forget about the incident. As I reach the table of my friends I see a guy around my age, with tan skin and brown hair sitting down. Introductions are made as I sit down.

"Why's your face red?" Sarah asked

"Some bitch slapped me." I replied which got them all with their mouth open.

"Why?" I heard Kate mutter 'you probably deserved it' while I just sent her a glare before responding.

"Because she ran into me, and I told her to watch where she was going and she slapped me." I answered leaving the 'bitch' part out knowing I would get scolded by Caleb.

"Did you recognize her?" Pogue asked "Nah, probably someone from the public. God those girls are worse than ours." I said taking a French fry from Tyler's food

"Hey! I came from the public school!" Sarah exclaimed "It's okay baby, you're a special exception" I smirked which got the guy Chris to start laughing. Wasn't there supposed to be a thing 2 since he had a twin? "Where's thing 2?" I ask Chris who looked at me confused before realizing the actual meaning. "You mean Claire? She went to the bathroom, but she should be back by now." He took out his phone and started dialing a number. Caleb started filling me in about how he was going to try out for swimming when Chris said "What's wrong?" Confused I looked around the table to see who he was talking to but found everyone else was looking behind me, and as I was turning around a soft voice spoke up.

"Some guy called me a bitch, and I slapped him, but I accidentally ran into him because someone shoved me an-" that's when she looked at me and I looked at her. I saw she had hazel eyes and a little bit of freckles across her nose. She was cute, but shock and fear crossed her features and my feelings were caught between shock and anger. Holy fucking shit. This better not be Claire.

"Wait.." Caleb spoke up as he and the rest put the pieces to the puzzle together.

"Reid!"

"You called my sister a bitch?! What the fuck is your problem?!" Caleb and Chris yelled getting up, I groaned as I listened to both Caleb and Chris yell at me for being irresponsible, being a asshole, being this being that. Soon Sarah and Kate started talking to me as if I were a 5 year old who peed in his pants. "Fuck I didn't know she was your sister, if I did I wouldn't have called her a bitch okay? Wont happen again, don't get your panties in a twist, she did slap me you know?"

"You deserved it Reid! Apologize!" Kate yelled almost in Pogue's ear; that asshole was amused by all of this, as of Tyler who had a smirk on his face.

"My bad, okay?" I said to Claire who was still standing up looking like she was unsure of what she was doing. She barely looked at me before sitting down next to Chris who put a protective arm around her. I heard Caleb sigh and apologize to Claire and Chris before he tried changing the conversation. I stayed quiet observing her as she looked down at the hands in her lap; did she look guilty? A sudden thought came to my mind

"Hey! You guys are like the KKK clan only it's the CCC Clan!" This only got Pogue roaring with laughter. Caleb only sighed again before running a hand through his hair. Poor guy, he was probably going to get gray hair in his twenty's if I keep this up. Suddenly Claire spoke up, speaking to Kate and Sarah "I see what you mean now" briefly looking at me before our eyes met which she only looked away quickly. Kate and Sarah both nodded in agreement before Tyler spoke up "That's Reid for you"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" I exclaim smacking him at the back of his head.

***  
As Tyler and I entered the dorms he asked again for the hundredth time, "So Claire was pretty cute right?" The whole car ride, he asked that, but at first I thought he liked Claire, only later I realized he wanted a response out of me. That bastard. I only Hummed in response. "She's too kiddy-like" Tyler was going to say something, when my phone rang; I saw the caller I.D and it was Corbin. A smirk grew on my face "Well baby boy, while you go get your 'beauty rest' I got a date to fuck" and with that, I was on my way to Corbin's dorm.

Claire's P.O.V

"Are you sure you're alright?" Chris asked me as I laid down in bed. "Yes Chris, I'm fine. He didn't rape me, you know? I was the one that slapped him." I said with a smile. "Yeah but Caleb said he has a reputation of sleeping with girls. I don't want you to get hurt." He said sitting down on the edge of my bed.

I laughed "Chris you make it seem like I like him or something. That's… ew gross. I would die before I ever considered him" giving him a small smile. "Okay then, goodnight Claire Bear. See you tomorrow morning. We have to go to the school to fix our classes and stuff, so were going to leave around 9, okay?" He said giving me a light kiss on my forehead before leaving the room. I snuggled in deeper in the covers, trying to find warmth. When we got home it got really windy and rainy; Caleb said it was like that almost every day. My thoughts drifted to those stunning intense blue eyes, but I cleared those thoughts. No way was I ever going to find interest in someone like him. Drifting off to sleep, I was unaware there was someone watching me.

**o0o**

_So Caleb got new siblings, and that must be little Claire. Oh little Claire, she'll be an easy target and will make this all the more fun to do. They came around the perfect time. She may think she's starting a new, but she doesn't know she can't rid of her past that easily_. I smiled to myself, my eyes turning black as I jumped down from the tree and started walking away from the Danvers residence. They certainly don't know what's coming.


	4. Let's talk about Love, Sex & Shopping

**Disclaimer: I only own the oc's **

**(edited 4/1/13)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Claire's P.O.V

*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-* I groaned as my hand fell on the clock that woke me up. I did not want to get up. Well, I don't have to; I smiled before snuggling back into my warm covers. Just as I was falling back into my blissful sleeping, my door was burst open.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Chris and Caleb said in unison. I only pulled the covers over my head as I heard them getting closer to my bed. Two weeks have passed since meeting Caleb's friends, and getting settled in. And in those two weeks, Caleb and Chris have been a pain in my ass. They would tease me and pull small pranks (mostly Chris) when I least unexpected. One was while I was going to take a bath, I had the water running with the bubbles already in, and I didn't see Chris and Caleb sneak in and put a fish, _a fish_ from the pond into the water. Imagine my surprise when I got in I found it swimming against my leg. I think the whole town heard me. Oh but I got them back, I got worms and put a few in their boxers and bed. They were stupid enough to not even notice until they had put them on or when they were laying down. It was hilarious seeing them fidgeting the whole day. It had also been two weeks since the night at Nicky's. The day after we got our schedules and electives in, our dad told us that we had a dorm in the school. At first I thought it was stupid, but then I thought I could get used to the idea of me being on my own, all independent.

"Claire, wake up, we got to go." Caleb said as he sat on my bed

"Go where?" my voice muffled of being under the covers. Suddenly somebody jumped on me making me gasp.

"Chris get off me you fat oaf!" I tried pushing him off of me but couldn't since I was lying on my stomach.

"Okay okay, wait I have to tell you something important." He said voice all serious. That got my attention.

"What?" it got quite and then, boom. He farted.

"CHHHRIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I yelled trying to get out of the covers that now smelled, as he and Caleb left the room laughing.

* * *

"I want the breakfast sample, expect no eggs and with a coffee, black, and tea please." I ordered handing the waitress the menu. As Caleb was ordering his food, I couldn't help but feel nervous. After they so rudely woke me up this morning and that asshat of Chris farted, and I got ready, they said we were going out to eat breakfast with the gang. The gang meaning Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Tyler and Reid. I didn't mind spending time with the other four, but with Reid… I still wasn't comfortable around him. He'd keep his distance, and give me weird looks when he thought I wasn't looking. After the incident at Nicky's I haven't seen him much, sure he would hang out with us but only for a while, he would then run of to one of his bimbos; yes I knew about Reid Garwin's status. Sure once in a while he'd try to talk to me, but I being the shy little girl would only reply one worded responses. And then Chris would hardly leave me alone with him. To be honest, I just wanted that whole awkwardness to be over. I was comfortable enough with everybody else, but when Reid was there I would quite down. School was in two days, and tomorrow night was supposed to be a party at a place called The Dells. It was supposed to be an annual back to school party for Spencer and the public schools. I hardly ever went to parties back in Vegas, and if I did it would be because Chris would drag me to them. This would be most of the times. I was nervous because there was going to be alcohol, and most likely people smoking weed and all that stuff. I hope Chris would keep a special eye out for me. I did not want to repeat history, especially in a new fresh start.

"Pogue! Over here!" I rolled my eyes as Chris shouted over the diner. There wasn't that many people for him to shout over. As they came up to our booth, with Reid trailing along in the back, I noticed he looked weary. As if felting he was being watched he looked up right at me and blue eyes met my hazel ones. I quickly looked away a small blush on my face for being caught staring at him. They all settled in the booth, it being Caleb, then Sarah, then Chris, then me, then Kate, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid in the outside like Caleb.

"Dude you look like shit." My brother told Reid with a smirk on his face, he only got flicked off by Reid. Tyler spoke up "That's because someone was out with Corbin drinking too much, and only got in two hours ago." Reid only smirked as he beckoned the waitress with two fingers, "Yeah, and it was hell of a good time." Caleb sighed while Chris chuckled. "Seriously Reid? Corbin is the biggest slut of the school; she probably has diseases _unknown_ to mankind." Kate said

"Yeah, well she sure as hell knows what she's doing." He snapped back.

"Ewe" I said wrinkling my nose in disgust. All eyes turned to me. I blushed feeling nervous, again under the attention. "How can she disrespect herself like that? How can anyone disrespect themselves like that? Sleeping with people just to get pleasure for 15, 20 minutes, while probably getting an STD in the process." I spoke up. Everybody looked amused, while Reid only glared. "What would you know about sex?" Reid asked, his smile full of mischief, but his eyes were hardened with anger. I blushed, red as a chili pepper. Nothing, I knew nothing of sex because I've never done it. But I wasn't about to get myself told off by someone like him.

"That's not your concern, but I know I would never stoop so low as to sleeping around just for one night fucks" Everybody was quite, not even my brother said anything.

"Oh yeah? What you believe you should only have sex with the one you _love_? Pft, as if." He said his expression now full of anger.

"You make it seem as if that's a bad thing, it's better than doing it with those sluts!" my voice was now rising.

"I don't believe in love. It's stupid and pathetic."

"So you're calling your friends' relationship stupid and pathetic? Your parents stupid and pathetic? Jeez, who broke your heart?" I shot back, I hardly was like this, and I saw everyone at the table stiffened at my comment. Reid's face turned pale, before a sad, hurt expression turning into full anger. I almost shrank back at his face. I knew I crossed the line. He only glared at me before stalking out of the diner, getting into his hummer and driving away. I felt guilty, he probably did have gotten heartbroken in the past, and maybe that's why he never committed to a relationship. It still didn't give him the right for him to be a jerk.

"Claire, you okay?" Tyler said softly.

"Me? You're asking me if I'm okay? I just said some mean things to your _best friend_ and you're asking _me_ if I'm okay?" I looked at him, he just looked at loss for words.

"Sweetie, he was just asking, no need to snap his head off. Yes, you may have said some rude things, but they were the truth." Sarah said.

"He's probably going to let off some steam so don't worry about him, he's Reid, he'll calm down." Pogue added. Just then the waitress came with the food, and while Pogue, Kate, Sarah and Tyler ordered; I felt guilty for saying those things. Damn me and my goody two shoes conscious.

Reid's P.O.V

Stupid girl. Doesn't know shit. Doesn't know anything; she should keep her mouth shut. I accelerated the car and headed towards the cliffs, I needed to use. Blow shit up. A flashback came as I saw the path she and I used to take.

_7 years ago._

_"C'mon! Don't be a scaredy cat!" I called out to her. She was too scared to come into the forest when the sun was going down._

_"No Reid! What if we get lost? No, I wanna go home!" She said backing away just a little. I saw her face and it showed fear. She should know I wasn't going to let anything happen to her! I walked towards her and grabbed her hand._

_"Janette, look at me," her blue eyes met mine "I won't ever let anything happen to you, let alone make us get lost! Please? It's my birthday and I want to show you something. Trust me, please?" Her eyes stared into mine, and after a few seconds she said "okay."_

_Together we walked hand in hand toward my destination. As we got near I told her "No one really knows about this place; and… you're the first person I ever show this to." Nerves were getting to me. But c'mon, I was about to ask her to be my girlfriend! After all, she was my first kiss, should be appropriate, right?_

_"Well Reid, I feel honored." She said with a smile. _

_"Here we are." Perfect timing. I led her almost close towards the clearing where you can overlook the ocean, and the sunset. _

_"I found it when I ran away from home because my dad didn't want to buy me a new toy that came out; and ever since then, I would come here and get away, and just think." I admitted as we sat down._

_"About what?" she asked,_

_"Life… you." I said looking at her. God she's so beautiful, I don't think were supposed to be feeling like this at such a young age! But I think that means she's my soulmate. So we're going to get married right? I could see her cheeks turn pink, and I smiled. _

_"Really?" she quietly said._

_"Yeah. Janette, I want to ask you something." I said, taking hold of her hand. That's when she looked at me._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" I said. I was nervous, I saw people do this on t.v and they looked so calm about it! I hope I look like I'm anything but nervous! When she didn't respond, I got worried. What if she doesn't want to? Stupid. Stupid Reid! Why did you have to open your big fat mou-_

_She kissed me. _

_Our second kiss._

_She looked at me and said "Yes."_

_*End of flashback*_

Shaking my head out of my thoughts I got out of the car, went towards the clearing, closed my eyes, and let the bittersweet power flow through me.

I was so mad. Mad at Claire for thinking she knows it all. Mad at Caleb for always giving me shit. Mad at the whole world. Mad at _her_ for making me the way I am now.

I took my anger out on everything around me.

* * *

Claire's P.O.V

"No please no." I pleaded.

Currently we were in the dressing room in one of the stores in the mall located in Boston, one that Kate dragged us to. The guys as soon as they saw what she was up to dashed to the food court. It was only Sarah, Kate and I.

"Please! It will look good on you! Trust me, this is your color!" Kate exclaimed as she held up a cocktail dress. The only dresses I had were those spring, summer dresses, nothing like this though.

I sighed "Kate, it's black; I think it will fit anyone." I say, but I still take the dress and head back into the fitting room. Once I slip it on, I look in the mirror. It looks… nice.

"Well?!" Kate says. I walk out and her and Sarah gasp. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Claire you look like a babe!" Sarah says, at that I blush harder.

"Oh stop blushing! Although it looks adorable!" Kate giggles "You are getting that!" She says, handing me another handful of clothes.

"Here put this outfit on, I think it will look amazing for Dells." Shoot, I forgot about that. They notice my nervous expression.

"What's up?" they ask.

"Nothing, it's just that, I don't know much people there, and I don't know." I muttered.  
"Well that's why you socialize! Don't worry we will introduce you to people." Kate said

"Yeah, I heard you're going to sleep in the dorms, that means you'll probably get a roommate, and you'll meet new people. Kate and I are getting dorms so if you ever need anything, just come to us." She gave me a kind smile.

"Thanks." I said returning the smile.

"Okay, now go try that on!"

* * *

After the millionth outfit Kate and Sarah made me try on, I heard Caleb and Pogue talk to Sarah and Kate whispering, I could barely make out what they were saying.

"Yeah, he hasn't been answering but he's using," Caleb said

"And a lot. The last time he was like this was, well with _her_." Pogue added.

"Well what are you guys going to do? Do you know where Reid is?" Sarah asked, worry laced in her voice. Reid? What are they talking about? And what do they mean by him using? Using as in drugs? Holy damn Reid's a junkie!

"No, we're leaving to look for him, his birthday is coming soon, and it's bad. He doesn't know what he's doing, he's out of control!" Caleb said, making his voice louder than their whisper.

"Shh! Claire's in the dressing room!" Sarah staged whispered. It got quiet, and I realized they were speaking even lower. I leaned closer towards the door.

"Tyler says he might be in the forest, near the cliffs. We'll start there." Pogue said

"In the meantime, Tyler will stay with you guys, and Chris and Claire. Distract them, take them to the movies, here" I heard a little rustling "pay for them, I don't know, do something."

"Caleb, when are you going to tell them? If they're going to be living with you, I think it's only fair they should know. I mean doesn't their dad Henry know?" Kate spoke up. I heard Caleb give out a big sigh

"I don't know. Look we got to go." He said. At that I stepped out, acting surprised to find Caleb and Pogue there.

"Oh, hey guys. Where's Chris?" I asked feigning innocence. When I noticed they were staring at me. I felt myself blush. Did they know I was listening?

"That looks nice Claire, but… isn't the skirt a little short?" Caleb asked, coming a little towards me.

"I think it should be past your knees, or maybe get jeans… and a sweater, instead of that shirt." Pogue said. I saw their faces change, and their tones change, and I've seen that before. In Chris. They were being protective. I smiled, glad that I'm finally being accepted.

"Aww!" Kate, Sarah _and_ I said in unison. "Are you guys being protective?" Kate asked slyly. When they didn't say anything Sarah spoke up "They are! That's so cute!" Caleb and Pogue blushed! Actually blushed! I giggled, and grinned; I haven't felt this way in a while. The feeling of knowing people besides your family care for you. Caleb cleared his throat.

"We have to get going." The laughter died away and their expressions turned serious.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked. They looked at each other and didn't say anything.

"Is everything okay?" I heard Chris say, coming up to us. I walked over to him putting my arm around his waist; sometimes being away from my twin brother made me feel… empty. He put his arm around my shoulders as Tyler came up.  
"Hey, um, my uh, mom called and said that if you could please hurry. She's expecting you two." He said.

"Right, we have to go. But don't worry, just going to do a few errands with Tyler's mom. Don't wait up." Caleb and Pogue kissed their respective girlfriends and like that, they left. I knew Chris was thinking the same thing when I felt him stiffen when they left just like that. Weird. He looked down at me hoping I would explain, but I mouthed 'later.' It stayed silent. Finally Tyler spoke up.

"Claire, that looks good on you." He said giving me a wink. Chris looked at him, and then at me. I winced waiting for him to give me a lecture or something on the outfit Kate chose for me.

"You are _not_ buying that!" he said. Making Kate and Sarah giggle.


	5. Meeting new people

**Chapter 5**

What. The. Hell.

Where am I?

Oh my gosh, my head hurts. Wait. This isn't my shirt. Is this… why am I wearing a guy's shirt? Where are my pants? My clothes?! A thought came to me, did I… oh my god did I have sex!? I frantically look around to take in my surroundings, only to see that I'm in a unknown room, in a large bed, and… a guy next to me?! A naked guy! I jumped a little, bought the sheets higher on my chest, and tried to move away from the stranger; only that was a little difficult when the sheets were tangled in my legs. My movement made the stranger wake up, and turn around.

"Hey Claire Bear, you're awake." He smirked, only shock and horror filled through me.

"TYLER?!"

**12 hours earlier **

"So, do I have to take swimming though? Can't I take another class? Like drawing for example; you know I like to draw." I said, as I sat down on the island where we were having breakfast; we being Caleb, Chris and I, while dad and Evelyn were serving us. I know I was whining when I said that, but I couldn't help it. There was a reason as to why I wasn't going to try out for swimming this year and there's no way I'm going to have swimming as a extracurricular class when it could be a drawing class; I didn't care that a sport was required at Spencer. I wasn't going in the water.

"But I thought you loved swimming, weren't you on the swim team back home with Chris?" Evelyn asked as she set the plate of delicious smelling, looking pancakes down. I didn't answer her because I had shoved the pancakes in my watery mouth.

"Slow down there Claire Bear." Caleb chuckled. My new nickname to which everyone started calling me; I didn't mind, though sometimes it felt like I was 7 again.

"I was, but I decided to take a… break from swimming, I'm focusing on photography, and hopefully drawing. That's why I really don't want to take swimming this year. Please daddy can't you call and arrange something with the provost?" I spoke using the 'daddy card' and looking underneath my eyelashes at my dad who I saw was caving in.

"Alright, I'll call tomorrow." I gave him a grateful smile before I proceeded to finish my pancakes.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Evelyn asked.

"Just hang out with everyone else, the usual." Caleb answered before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"That usual wouldn't involve that party down at the dells now would it?" Evelyn asked with a sly grin. Caleb only smiled at her innocently before proceeding to finish his meal.

"What party?" Dad asked and I heard Chris groan making me smile slightly.

"It's nothing big, just a small bonfire celebration before school starts." Evelyn answered him going over and putting her arms around his waist. Before you know it, they're lost in their own world telling each other stuff of how one looked good that day, or how they couldn't wait for what Evelyn had in store for my dad. At that point, Caleb, Chris and I were leaving the kitchen.

"So, I was thinking today, we could go out and explore the outskirts of town and the town itself." I said as we entered the living room and sat down.

"Ugh, Claire why are you so energetic all the time? Enjoy the day, relax, read a book, drink tea, draw, but let's just stay home today, get our rest for tonight." Chris said

"Why are you so lazy all the time?" I said. He only looked at me and shrugged before pulling out his phone.

"That's okay, we could go if you want Claire? I know some good spots where you can draw or take pictures of." Caleb said.

"Really? Yeah that'd be gre-"I was cut off as his phone rang and he excused himself from the room. Once he was gone, Chris took his attention away from his phone and looked at me.

"Claire."

"Mm" I said not looking at him, already knowing what was coming.

"About tonight…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, don't worry about it. Okay?" I said

"I know you, you're probably freaking out inside, but if you don't feel comfortable yet to go to parties, we could stay." He said looking at me with concern.

"Honestly Chris, I can't be in a little shell for the rest of my life just because-"I stopped, my throat choking "Just because of something that happened in the past. I can't- I can't…" Not being able to finish that sentence, I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Hey, I'll look out for you. You'll be the alcoholic little sister who's going through rehab." He said grinning at me, I only chucked a pillow at him before Caleb came back in with Tyler and Pogue.

"Sup?" Tyler asked as he sat down next to me. Pogue and Caleb stood while talking to Chris.

"So Caleb says you want to go out, and explore nature?" Tyler asked as he draped an arm around me, to which I didn't mind. Lately me and Tyler have gotten really close. More like friends close than relationship close. Where ever all of us would go, him and I would stick together, If he wasn't with Reid that is.

"Yes, I do." I replied

"Claire, we got to go." Chris said, standing up

"Where?" I asked

"No, not you, I mean me, Caleb and Pogue. We have to go run a few errands." Chris replied as he put on his jacket.

"If you are going out, make sure to cover up, and make sure your phone is charged. Oh, and don't for-"

"Alright mom. I got it. But where are you going? Do you have money? Don't take long, please?" I said

Pogue snorted which made all of us look at him. "You guys are amusing to watch."

"Claire, we're just going to run some errands for Evelyn, we'll be back in time for tonight." Chris came to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay," I hugged him around the waist then let go.

"Besides, Tyler will take you around town and outside." Caleb spoke up.

"Yeah, okay." I said good bye to them as they left, then turning to Tyler when he spoke up.

"Hello, my name is Tyler Simms and I'll be your tour guide for today." Giving a little bow. I smiled and smacked him lightly in the arm, while I told him to wait while I got my camera.

Chris P.O.V

Getting into my Range Rover (a present from dad to Claire and I) with Chris in the passenger seat, and Pogue in the back, I turned up the stereo just a bit, with Claire still in my mind.

"This isn't going to take long right?" I asked as we pulled out of the driveway onto the main street.

"No, we just need to check something out." Caleb answered.

"I'm surprised you haven't told Claire about all of this." Pogue said. I looked back at him in the review mirror.

I sighed before answering "I don't feel comfortable keeping such a big thing from her. But I think it's best that now is not the best time." Yes I knew. I knew about their powers, and how they're 'warlocks'. When they told me, I thought they were joking, but when they showed me, boy, I was in for a surprise. I always knew there was stuff out there, but I never expected for one of them to be my new step brother. I also learned of the guy they had a problem with, Chase. That boosted up my protection for Claire even higher. And I talked to my dad about it, and he apologized for not telling me or Claire but it wasn't his secret of his to tell. I understood, but a part of me was still kind of mad for marrying some one who had a warlock for a son who was to be our step brother. Of course they also told me about how they already knew of what happened in Las Vegas with Claire. That, I didn't take so good.

"How is she?" Pogue asked

"She's doing well, considering the circumstances. I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her while she was here. I made that promise back in Vegas, and look what happened." My hands tightened around the steering wheel.

Before Caleb could say something, we had already pulled to the old farm. Once we were getting out Caleb looked at me.

"Hey man, there wasn't much you could do, you did try your hardest to protect her. If you didn't she wouldn't be here. But we still promise you that we'll keep our mouths shut, until she's ready to tell us. Only Pogue, Tyler and I know." At that I was a bit surprised.

"Reid doesn't know?"

"No, considering their rocky start, we decided not to tell him." Pogue answered.

I nodded in response, and not wanting to linger on the subject any longer, I asked a different question. "So what are we doing here exactly?" I asked as we started walking towards the burnt farm. Seeing it, looked so eerie and a little shudder went through me.

"We've been feeling… things. At first we thought it was Reid, but once he confirmed it wasn't him, we got worried." Caleb answered.

"We never exactly found Chase's body. But still…" Pogue said, scanning the line of the trees.

"Do you think he's back?" I asked, I didn't know all the details but I knew enough.

"I hope not," Caleb said while he bent down to inspect some of the burnt up wood.

"I don't think it's actually him, maybe there's a thing going on that is making us feel things." Caleb only Mhm'd in response. After 20 minutes of inspecting the barn and looking around, we decided to head into town to try and catch up with Claire.

While we were driving back, Pogue's phone went off.

"Hey babe" he answered

Caleb only chuckled before looking out the window, while Pogue talked on the phone with Kate my thoughts drifted off. I pray to God that chase isn't back. I've never met him but what they have told me, it scares me. Not for me, but for Claire. What if I won't be able to protect her good this time again? I know I'm no match for him, but in general, I feel like I failed her after what happened. I know it's my fault whether she admits it or not. I let her out of my sight at the party, I knew where she was but I didn't bother checking if she was drunk or not. Pogue saying good bye took me out my thoughts.

"Kate says that Claire better be at the house at 6 to get ready." He said.

"6? It's already 5:30, and get ready? The party is not till 9!" I said.

Caleb snorted, "Yeah, but when it comes to Kate and Sarah, they get ready in the morning when there is a party at 6. Just call Claire, see where she's at with Tyler." I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to Caleb,

"She's on speed dial number 2." Receiving it, he dialed the number and put it on speaker. It rang 4 times before they answered.

"Helloooo?"

"Tyler? Where's Claire?" I asked when he answered my sisters phone.

"Claire? Mm, she's right here. Oh Claire Bear, don't go to far the ledge, rocks are slippery and you might just kaput to the bottom!" we heard him say. Fear, shock and panic went through me as my hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Tyler! Put Claire on the phone." Caleb said. In the background you could hear Claire saying to Tyler to give her phone back.

Tyler sighed, "Alright, alright. Sour puss."

"Hello?"

I sighed "Claire, where are you?"

"Um, I don't know exactly where, but I know it's really pretty and there's a cliff where the ocean is at the bottom and you could totally see the sunset, oh Chris it's so pretty!"

"She's close to the dells." Pogue said.

"Claire, are you almost done? Kate called, she and Sarah want you to be at the house in 30 minutes to get ready, and seeing it's already 5:30…" I trailed off as we got near our house.

"Ah, why so early? Jesus, those girls are like a fashionistas, and they're so pretty! They have no flaws! None that I have spotted anyways and they're tall. While I'm here being short and with no fashion sense whatsoever." Claire rambled on. I smiled at hearing her say those words, she was never one to be so girly like Kate or Sarah. Sure she would still dress feminine, but in a comfortable way.

"Claire, you're on speaker and Caleb and Pogue are here." I said, but all we hear is silence.

"Oh."

Pogue and Caleb laughed, "Anyways, just be home in 30 minutes okay?" I said

"Okay," and with that she hung up.

"She's adorable." Pogue said, me and Caleb looked at each other before laughing.

"Shut up!"

Claire P.O.V

Taking one last picture of the landscape, I tried to get in Tyler's Hummer. Again. Tyler was laughing in the driver seat instead of being a gentleman and helping me out.

"C'mon C.B just hop to it!" And just like that, he starts laughing again. Throwing a glare at him I finally made it onto the seat.

"Did you enjoy today?" He asked me as he started driving.

"I did! Thanks again for taking me. You probably had plans already." I said

"Anytime C.B" he looked over and winked, to which I smiled back.

"Yeah right, that is if you're not busy with Reid. Almost every time I try to hang out with you, you always end up canceling because 'Reid this, Reid that'." I joked, though a part of me knew it was true. When boredom would strike at the house, and Chris would be out with Pogue and Caleb swimming, I'd try to call Tyler to arrange something, only to have him flake on me in the end because of Reid. I would call Kate and Sarah, but that means only if I want to go shopping, and let them treat me like I'm a doll who they think they can dress up, and put make up on. I mean sure it's fun, but if they want to do that all the time, I think I'd pass.

"Why Claire, are you jealous of the fact that Reid always gets to spend time with me, or that I'm spending more time with Reid and not you?" he said a sly grin coming onto his face. At first I didn't register what exactly he said, only nodding my head in response, only when he started laughing did I realize what he did say.

"No! Not even! I don't- We- I could care less who hangs out with him, or what he does. Or what you both do for that matter." I said, but I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. Not wanting him to look I turned to look out the window. He stayed quite for a few seconds, then he spoke.

"Claire, what's this?" I turned to look at him, and come face to face with his iPhone camera.

-Snap-

"You did not! Delete that! Delete it right now!" I said trying to reach his phone but having no luck with my seatbelt on.

Tyler only laughed "Oh man, that's good." He put his phone in his front pocket, "Nope, I think I'll hold on to this one. Maybe even show Reid." I could already feel my face heating up even more. I knew he caught me with a stupid face and cheeks blushing. I only stared at him, and when I knew he wouldn't do anything about deleting the picture, I settled back into my seat, determined to give him the silent treatment.

Five minutes of silence passed when he finally knew what I was doing.

"If you plan to give me the silent treatment I will show this picture constantly to Reid, and to everyone else you befriend. Hell, I'll even print it and put it in a picture frame." He threatened with a mock seriousness in his voice.

"I don't even like your womanizer of a best friend, what makes you think I care?" I said

He only looked at me with a knowing smile, "So you wouldn't care if I sent this picture to Reid right now?" pulling out his phone, I knew he caught my bluff.

"Hm, Reid, Reid, Reid" he said scrolling through his contacts while we were at a red light, "ah, here it is, now send."

"NO!"

He looked over and grinned like a Cheshire cat "thought you didn't care?" As the light turned green, he headed onto our street.

"I don't, especially about Reid; I just don't want anyone to be seeing that. And if you do show it to anyone, I won't be making you truffles anymore." I told him, a mischievous smile on my face. I like to somewhat bake. One time I made everyone truffles and they liked it, especially Tyler when he would always be asking me to make him and Reid more. Apparently Reid liked them too but never came up to me to ask him to make more, Tyler would always be the one saying that.

He stayed quite, contemplating his options. "Fine." He muttered out.

"good." I said smiling as we pulled onto our driveway. Already we could see Sarah's car in the driveway and I inwardly groaned. We both got out and headed inside, only once we were inside Kate and Sarah both dragged me upstairs saying how it was late, we had to get ready, and all this other stuff; I didn't even say hi to anyone.

* * *

*3 hours later*

"Okay, let's just add some finishing touches to your make- up." Kate said as she started to come near me.

"No, I already have some, and I think it's enough." I pouted

Sarah looked at me, and said "Yeah, she's right. She doesn't really need that much make-up." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Kate sighed "Okay, what are you going to wear?" she asked me.

I thought about It "Um, I'm not really sure… jeans and a t-shirt?" once those words came out of my lips she looked at me like I just said something horrific.

"You can't wear that! It's a party!" She exclaimed.

"But you guys just said it was a bonfire!" I said

"Yeah, but this is where you'll meet everyone! And where everyone will meet you! Your Caleb Danvers new step-sister, you got to make a good first impression." I didn't like the way she said that; it made it seem that I had to reach the high expectations of being Caleb's new step-sister.

"I don't have to impress anyone, who I don't even know." I said. Sarah must've felt the tension rising because she stepped in.

"She didn't mean it in a rude way, people here are very… judgmental." She said. Kate must have seen the way my face was making because hers softened.

"Yeah, I didn't mean it like that; I guess I got over excited, you're like a little sister to us." She said with a smile on her lips.

I looked at for before smiling back and saying "so what am I going to wear?"

Reid P.O.V's

"Jesus, what is taking them so long; it's almost 10!" Tyler whined for the 100th time. Currently, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, Chris and I were waiting in the living room.

"It's Kate and Sarah, what do you expect? It takes them 3 hours to get ready." Pogue said, shifting in his seat.

"Claire's not like that." Chris spoke up

"Well, get used to it, because once she's with them, she's going to want to start shopping, and all this girl stuff." Caleb said with a smile on his face.

Claire. After the little incident, afterwards we acted like it never happened. But we would have small talk when necessary. The only time we ever had a full on conversation was when it was movie night. Caleb and Sarah retreated to their room after the third movie, Kate and Pogue had gone for a 'walk for fresh air' and Chris and Tyler were knocked out. We were watching those horror movies that were supposed scary but were funnier than scary. We stayed up till the sun rose criticizing the movie, laughing at the gruesome parts, and talking when the scenes were not interesting. I knew that before swimming, she was into photography when she found out that most of the landscape portraits they would have in their home would be credited to her mom. She used some of her old cameras, and later in the future bought some of her own. I was surprised when she said that due to our past experience. I knew that her mom died when she was very young, and her dad never talked about her. When she said that I felt like she deserved to know something about me to. So I did. I told her when my dad became addicted (to the power; but I said to alcohol) and we thought he'd never get better until he and my mom almost crashed (in reality he almost injured her) and that sobered him up. After that topic we went on to lighter ones. A crash and yelling broke me out of my thoughts.

"No! Pogue! POGUE!" It was Claire yelling.

We ran upstairs only to find Kate on top of Claire with something over her. Quickly going to them and separating them, Pogue grabbing Kate, and Chris grabbing Claire.

"You have to!" Kate yelled trying to get out of Pogue's grasp.

"You're crazy!" Claire yelled back. Sarah who was standing behind Caleb, spoke up "Kate, calm down. You're making a big deal out of this. It's just an outfit." At that we realized what Kate was holding, a shirt, and what Claire was wearing, a mini ruffled skirt, and a low crop shirt, reveling a lot of skin. I mean a lot. I got to admit it looked good on her. Her hair was curlier than usual and she was wearing make-up. I always have seen her with normal clothes, never revealing too much and never covering like a nun. However with those clothes, she sure had a hell of a nice body. She must've felt me staring at her because she met my gaze and quickly turned 10 shades of red and hid behind Chris.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Claire what are you wearing!?" Chris and Caleb both said at the same time. Though we all knew why the chaos was about. We all looked at Kate.

"Nothing is going on, Claire was just trying on some outfits for tonight. Right Claire?" Kate said getting out of Pogue's arms.

"Well she is sure as hell not wearing that!" Chris said pushing her back to her room.

"But that outfit looks good on her!"

"I think she should wear that, I certainly wouldn't mind." Kate and Tyler spoke at the same time.

"I agree, it doesn't look bad, in fact it looks very good." I said, smirking as Claire turned even redder and put her arms around herself.

"Reid." Caleb said warningly. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Kate, she's not wearing that. Now hurry up we have to go or else were leaving without you." Pogue said as he started going downstairs. Kate put on a pouty face but eventually went back into the room with Sarah and Claire trailing behind them.

Chris and Caleb sighed "Oh man" Chris said as he went downstairs too with Caleb following behind. It was only me and Tyler left. To which he was staring at me with a sly grin on his face.

"What? I snapped. He just put his hands up in surrender before going downstairs. Halfway there he said "So, Claire looked very good huh?" I only slapped him in the head.

Claire's P.O.V

After changing three times, I was finally satisfied with my outfit. A creamy beige dress with black leggings, and black heels, a black simple scarf and a beanie and my little messenger bag. We finally arrived at 'The Dells' where the party was. Walking towards the bonfire, Chris put his arm around me when he saw me shiver thinking I was cold when I wasn't; I was nervous. When we got there people would see Caleb and everyone else they would call out to them and say hi, once or twice we would stop by to be introduced and I tried not being shy as possible. I tried to be social and smiling friendly.

"We're going to get some drinks. Who wants some?" Pogue asked, everyone asked for a beer but Chris told him I wanted a water bottle. I was kind of grateful but embarrassed because once he said that everyone looked at me like I was a little girl. With Pogue gone, Kate and Sarah started dancing together while the boys and I just stood talking. Well mostly them talking, I was observing everyone. I would see couples' swallowing each others tongues, some practically humping, others just laughing and enjoying themselves. Pogue came back and he gave everyone their drinks, and he just handed me a beer without saying anything and without Chris seeing, of course Caleb saw but he just gave me and him a stern look. I hesitantly took it and took a sip of it. It's just one drink, no harm done. I'll be careful I thought.

*a "few" drinks later*

I was dancing with Kate and some other girl, who I didn't quite remember her name. I'm sure it started with a M? Mandy? Melissa? Who knows, I shrugged and kept on dancing. I took another swig of my drink only to find it empty, I pouted and tried going over to get another one. Which was where exactly? I tried walking but I kept on tripping. Why was everything swaying? I giggled as I thought of that word. Swaying. What a funny word. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Whoa there, Claire. You alright?" I looked up to see a boy. A very cute boy. With dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked I grin on my face.

He chuckled before taking the empty beer bottle out of my hands and throwing it to the ground "I'm a friend of Caleb's. I'm Matt; we met when you came here."

I thought about it, I don't recall meeting him. "Really? Hm, well hello Mathew, I'm Claire. I'm the stepsister of Caleb." I said giving him a hug.

"Where is he by the way?" He says looking around, I tried looking around to but I felt really dizzy. He noticed and he led me to these logs that were placed on the sand.

"Oh how cute! It's almost like a bonfire!" I said pointing at it. People around us looked over and started chuckling

"Dude, she's so wasted! Isn't that Caleb's new step sister?" Someone asked and I replied "Yes! I am! Nice to meet you!" Matt shushed me and told me to stay quite and not be so loud.

"But why? I'm only being friendly! I'm not this friendly you know," I said sitting down. He smiled but turned to look at the guy that was talking. They were talking and I couldn't hear what they were saying. It made me sad and mad. Matt returned and he told me to stay here, while he went to go look for my brother.

"What's in it for me?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He looked at me before leaning down in my ear and whispering "I'll give you a special surprise." I nodded eagerly before I lost him in the crowd. I waited and waited but didn't see anyone come back. I decided to go looking for them. When I got up the guy that matt talked to came up to me and told me to stay. I pushed past him ignoring his calls after me. I walked around, picking up a red cup on the way being thirsty, but still couldn't find them. The music changed and I was instantly drawn to it, going in the middle of the dance area I started moving along to the beat, wildly flipping my hair in the wind not even caring that I probably looked like a downright moron. I giggled and couldn't stop giggling. So lost in the music I didn't feel when someone came up behind me, and wrapped it's arm around my waist, my back up against a muscled chest. I tried turning around to see who it was but they wouldn't let me, and as I looked down I noticed the pale hands in fingerless gloves. Fingerless gloves? That reminds me of someone but I can't remember who. I thought to myself. I felt them lean down next to my ear and say "Dance with me Claire." In a husky tone, it made my legs feel like jelly and give me goose bumps. He started making my hips sway slightly with now both of his arms around my waist; I gave in and danced away. He finally loosened his arms around me, giving me a chance to turn around and look at him; but inside I already sort of knew who it was. I turned around and looked up. Hazel brown eyes met intense blue ones. I never realized how blue they were until now, looking at them up close. They looked ocean blue, and up close it was breathtaking. I didn't realize Reid had little freckles across his nose. Wow, they're so small… wait. Why am I so close to his face? I backed up. A little too quickly, and he looked at me with concern on his face. I saw his lips move, but didn't hear him. Everyone was running, and in the distance I could see red and blue lights. Someone pushed past me, making me trip and he caught me. As I did, all of my contents of my stomach went on his shirt. Then, I turned around and ran.

I remember running with people in the forest.

Getting into some car and driving away from the cops.

A girl soothing me and telling me if I was down to go to another party.

Another party?

I said yes.

Feeling something vibrating constantly on my back pocket.

Dancing in the after party, with the girl I met and some other people.

Taking shots.

Drinking more.

Someone asking if I was Claire.

Saying I was Isabella; because I always liked that name.

Taking more shots.

Seeing someone that looked a whole lot like Tyler and getting in the car with him.

Going up stairs with Tyler look a like and into the bedroom.

Laying on the bed.

And passing out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for updating late! I just want to thank those who are bearing with me and my late posts and those who are subscribing and favoring. Please review! I know you're out there! I just want to hear your thoughts, (: **

**-Much Love Gaby xo**


	6. Truth will out

**CHAPTER 6**

**BEFORE YOU READ! **

**I re-edited chapters 2-5 again; I added more parts in there so go check it out so things will make sense :)**

**Now that you read the re-edited chapters (I hope..) I'm sorry for taking forever to update but here it is! I hope you enjoy, I tried making this chapter extra long! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Covenant, or Molly Webber who belongs to user The-two-unbeatable-beaters ; I own Chris, Claire, & Amanda ^.^**

* * *

_Reid's P.O.V_

"She's still throwing up?" Pogue asked as Chris came down from Claire's room. Chris only nodded before sitting down. Pogue, Chris, Tyler, Caleb and I were all in Caleb's living room. Waiting for Claire to stop throwing up and feel better, and come downstairs and tell us what the hell happened to her. At the Dells, we didn't mean to loose her. Hell we didn't even think out of all of us, she was going to get shit face wasted and end up lost. But she did. We ended up loosing her in the dancing crowd, then a friend of ours, Matt, told us she was near the fire sitting down. We went over only to find her not there, and that's when we started getting worried; especially after Chris told us that she had a history of drinking, and partying and we had to find her quick. Imagine all of our surprised faces when he said that. Innocent Claire, has a history of drinking? Well she did come from Las Vegas; I wonder if she has a gambling problem. Only I didn't say that out loud. We searched for her and asked people if they've seen her and they would laugh and say she were wasted. Pogue ended up punching someone when they commented that she looked like an easy lay. When we couldn't find her near the bonfire I checked to see her if she was among the people dancing, and she was. Only she was dancing so sexy, I had to dance with her. I mean I found her, and that's what mattered right? I whispered in her ear to dance with me and she danced and swayed her hips to the beat, and grinded, _grinded_ against me. She turned and realized who she was dancing with and she looked shocked upon seeing me, only she was literally inches from my face, I saw specks of gold in her hazel eyes. We were interrupted when the cops showed up, and someone running ended up bumping into her, and her falling only when I catched her she threw up all over my shirt and ended up running. I was grossed out for a second, and then I realized I let her get away. I ran after her, but lost her amongst the sea of people. I ran back to where we all parked and saw them waiting, when they saw me, they looked grossed out. I mean how could they not? I had Claire's vomit all over my shirt. Kate asked who vomited and I told her Claire, I let them know that I found her in the dance floor and I let her get away. I left out the part where I decided to dance with her or any of that stuff. Chris by that point was really freaking out. He started mumbling about something happening like last time. Caleb said he'll try and ask around if they've seen Claire. By that point we were out of the Dells, and heading to Caleb's. When we found Claire wasn't there, Chris almost lost it. We heard of an after party over at some guy named Jacob's. We tried checking over there and asked a few girls to help us look for her; a girl said that there was someone that looked almost like her but said her name wasn't Claire, it was Isabella's. From that point on we went on a wild goose chase searching for her. It wasn't till later when I was at the back of the house (instead of looking for Claire) was I with some chick that Pogue called. He said Tyler found Claire and he took her to his house. I asked Pogue why Chris was too freaked out about Claire drinking, what could she have possibly done over there. He stayed quiet for a while, I thought he had hung up, and when I was about to, he told me. I was speechless. Now I understood Chris' point and why he was freaking out so much. Pogue told me not to let anyone know that he just told me, I hung up after he said to go home only I didn't, I stayed till the party was over and did a quickie with that girl. After that I found myself back at the Dells, and through the rest of the night I let the power consume me, not caring I was going to get shit from Caleb in the morning.

* * *

*CLAIRE'S P.O.V*

"You think you're done?" asked a soft voice, I turned around and found Sarah's worried face next to Kate's. I nodded grimly and sat back next to the sink. My head was killing me! After I woke up thinking I had sex with a stranger then finding it was Tyler, to say I freaked out was an understatement. Only I couldn't yell at him or anything, no, I was too busy throwing up all the alcohol from last night. When Kate and Sarah came in, they explained what happened and how they were going crazy from looking for me and Tyler finding me doing a body shot with some other girl. He took me to his house because if he took me to mine, I'd be dead. And right when I laid down, I knocked out. Tyler and I didn't have sex. He claims that it was his room, and the bed was big enough for the both of us. Chris was worried when I saw him. I thought he was going to bite my head off but instead he held my hair for a little while I threw up. I slowly got up from the floor and turned on the faucet water, patting cold water to my face. I looked over at Kate and was about to ask if I could have a toothbrush when she handed me one. I smiled at her in a thank you and brushed my teeth until I couldn't taste the nasty vile in my mouth anymore. Sarah told me I should take a shower and I did. I let myself soak in the hot water that was turning my skin red. Guilt washed over me again at what I did last night. A first party I've gone to in this place and already I messed up big time. I kept thinking about them and all the stuff I've done. Finally the big fat tears were mixed with the hot steaming water. Sarah knocked and asked if I was done. I turned off the water and stepped out and into a towel. Sarah helped me to get dressed, and I tried taking forever. I knew what was waiting for me downstairs and I didn't want to face it yet. Not to mention every sound would split my head in half. When I no longer could prolong the inevitable, I gingerly went downstairs into the living room.

* * *

*Caleb's P.O.V*

When Claire entered it was silent. Claire sat down and Kate went next to her and offered her comfort. She looked scared, and worried; Pogue was sitting in a chair, Reid was standing next to the couch where Tyler and I were and Chris was by the window. Finally Tyler spoke.

"Clair-"

"Im sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! I didn't even mean to get drunk in the first place! I'm not like that! I swear I'm not! Do you think I'll be doing that stuff after what happened?!"Claire blurted, then stopping as she realized what she said.

"After what happened Claire?" Sarah asked I leaned in and whispered in her ear and telling her what had happened in Claire's past as fast as possible.

"You told them!?" Claire suddenly yelled. I looked over and saw that Chris wouldn't even look at her.

"You had no right! How can you share something so private of my life to them! Without my permission!" He slowly turned around.

"What was I supposed to do? You were missing and I was freaking out worrying you weren't at the bottom of the ocean drunk and dead!" When he said that, Claire sat back down looking like all hope was lost from the world.

"Claire, we aren't mad at you. We just want to know what's going on so we can help you." I said gently.

Claire looked up at me. "How? Unless you can bring them back to life, or rewind time then please help me. If not then there's absolutely nothing you can do. What happened was my fault due to my stupidity. Because of me, my friends all died at the bottom of a lake all too drunk. Because of me, they can't live their lives. And because of that, everyone blamed me; of course they had a right too. Yet I still didn't learn my lesson. As soon as I got out of the hospital I would try to make them go away, by drinking, and smoking." By that point tears were streaming down her face and onto the carpet.

"Swimming was my passion. I loved it more than photography, or art. What made it worse that I couldn't use that as an escape, because my friends were the ones that did swimming with me. I know how ironic huh?" She let out a bitter laugh before continuing.

"Swim team drowns. It's unheard of. I wasn't the only one out. A friend made it out after me. We tried going back down but couldn't, it was too deep. We couldn't do anything to save our friends. After we were at the hospital he made it clear he never wanted to see me. I didn't blame him. He was a good friend too, but… I understood his decision. I can't even go in the pool without all the memories coming back and seeing their faces in panic, I can't, I can't." She couldn't finish the sentence without crying out again. Kate held her as she cried and muttered 'I'm sorry' over and over. It broke my heart seeing someone like that. Someone who is so gentle, and caring and would do anything to make her loved ones happy. It shocked me, and I'm sure everyone else was shocked too, to hear that little Claire bear would be in a situation like that before. But who were we to judge? Seeing her cry like that, I wanted to hug her and not let anyone hurt my stepsister. Of course we knew what happened before she or Chris told us. When we did an investigation on them we found that out. But we acted like we knew nothing until she was ready to tell us.

"Claire. What happened to them was not your fault." We all looked up at Reid. He wasn't looking at her; he was examining his fingers as if bored with the situation.

"You need to stop taking the blame when it wasn't your fault."

"But-"

"Were you the one driving?" He asked and Claire shook her head.

"Where were you?" He asked

"In the backseat, but-"

"Then I don't see how it's your fault. You weren't driving, so you didn't drive them off into the lake. Instead of the parents blaming you, they should see that their children were intoxicated as well and shouldn't blame anyone for that matter. They have all that anger and sadness that they all tried to blame it on someone." He said he walked over to her and knelt down on one knee. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Hey. Stop being a baby, and stop crying. You know inside it wasn't your fault, so why are you beating yourself up over it? Yes you lost people you loved, but there was nothing you can do. Don't let people step on you. Stand up and tell them to 'fuck off!' Even if inside your hurting, don't give them the satisfaction of letting them know that they succeeded in bringing you down." Claire, and everyone else was looking at him with our mouths open. The womanizer Reid was comforting, _comforting _Claire. He smiled before wiping her tears.

"Now, stop crying because pretty girls like you shouldn't be crying; if anything she should cry of happiness, not of sorrow." With that he looked over at us, smirked at our expressions before saying "I'm going to that diner on Ogden Street. Hurry up and meet me there, I'm starving." He said before leaving the room. I don't think anyone could move after that.

"Did Reid just-"

"Yup." Tyler said as he stood up, a smirk on his lips "And he's right. Claire, don't think we're mad at you, or blaming you. If anything, we'll stand behind you and help you go through this. It won't happen in a day though. It takes time, but while that is happening you have to live your life with no regrets. Do it for those you lost; they would want you to be happy." He said bending down and giving her a light kiss on her forehead and ruffling her hair. At the door he yelled to hurry up and left.

"Are they on something? What has gotten into them?" Kate asked. It might seem like we were overreacting but we weren't. They were the ones that caused mischief wherever they went, not caring about anyone but themselves. They never comforted anyone, if they would they would say 'Suck it up!' or 'Grow some balls!' Never something that… emotional. We stayed there still wrapping our heads at what just happened before Claire giggled. She giggled, and then it turned into laughter. Tears were streaming down her face and I looked at Chris worryingly. He was looking at her a small smile on his face.

"Claire?" Pogue asked. She looked up and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry, your face expressions are just so funny." She smiled at us. We couldn't help but smiling back at her.

"Thank you." She whispered, I smiled before getting up and ruffling her hair.

"That's what family's about. Tyler was right; we'll stand next to you and help you through this." I said. She smiled before getting up and stretching.

"Well? Shall we go?" She asked and smiled going over to her brother taking his hand into hers.

"Let's go." Kate said, and we all trailed after her into our cars. I looked in the review mirror and saw Claire leaning on Chris' shoulder, not looking sad, or happy but relieved. She looked up and smiled her contagious smile, making me smile back at her.

* * *

*Claire's P.O.V*

I looked around and saw Pogue nibbling on Kate's neck while she giggled, Caleb and Sarah talking and laughing, Chris, Tyler and Reid all were laughing at Chris' jokes. I smiled and looked down at my food. To say I was shocked when it was Reid the one who offered me advice and comfort was a big understatement. I expected him to say something rude or something. I know I wasn't over my past, but in time I would be. I was happy to having people like them in my life now. Even though I already messed up, that's not how they saw it in their eyes. I ate some of my food and mm'd in response. This food was heavenly. I was about to take another bite when I heard a 'click' I looked up and saw Tyler holding up his phone. Taking a picture of me.

"Tyler!" I yelled only it sounded more like 'I-ler' with my food in my mouth. He grinned mischievously.

"That's two, embarrassing pictures of you now."

"Tyler! Leave her alone!" Kate exclaimed

"Chris! Take his phone away!" I said swallowing my food. Chris only laughed and shook his head.

"Two? Mind if I see the other one baby boy?" Reid asked a smirk on his face.

"Why of course you can! I'll send it to you!" Tyler said making me blush.

"No! No Tyler! Don't you dare!" Before I could get up around the booth to Tyler, Reid thanked him and opened his phone laughing. I blushed in embarrassment and glared at Tyler.

"That is adorable look at her mouth all open and her eyes all cross-eyed!" Reid cooed at me. I only chucked him a biscuit, which he dodged.

"Don't pout, Claire bear," Tyler said as I heard yet another click.

"Tyler!" I got up and ran to his side trying to get his phone, it was then I heard another click and looked at Reid with his phone pointed at me. I reached to grab his when I heard another. And another and another as I tried to get both of their phones. The whole table was laughing at our actions. I finally gave up and sat back down, crossing my arms over my chest. I looked up at Tyler and Reid both still taking pictures.

"Okay. Take as much as you want." I smiled and posed, but soon afterwards, they slowly dropped their phones.

"It's no fun, if you give in." Reid said, he looked like a little boy who has been refused a lollipop.

"Tyler, just hope you know, I'm not making truffles for you. Or you Reid." I said as I took a sip of my iced tea. I heard Pogue laugh and Tyler's face turned pale.

"But-"

"I warned you, and you didn't listen." I cut Tyler off, a smug smile on my face. He looked at me before looking down, then looking up again, his eyes were like a puppy's and the way he looked just made my insides melt and my face heat up. He leaned over the table and stroked my cheek leaning in very close.

"Please?" he asked in a breathy whisper. I got lost in his blue eyes and opened my mouth.

"No." His face fell and he sat back down as the whole table laughed at him while he pouted.

As we were getting into our cars, I looked over and saw Reid about to get into his.

"Reid!" I said catching up to him. He looked up in surprise as I passed Pogue on his bike.

"Watsup?" he asked confusion on his features.

"I-, I just-, I mean-," I stopped and composed myself, by now he had a smirk forming on his lips.

"I just want to say than-"

"No big deal." He said cutting me off. I stayed quiet, as he turned around and was about to get into his car. I didn't think, I acted. I pulled on his arm making him turn towards me again and wrapped my arms around his waist, and gave him a hug. I felt him stiffen at my touch.

"Thank you." I said before pulling away, and walking back to our car, passing Pogue as I saw him shake his head and chuckle. As I got in the backseat, Chris was looking at me as if I just ate bugs, Kate and Tyler were wiggling their eyebrows at me a sly grin on their faces.  
"I was saying thank you! Can we go now?" I huffed as I put my seat belt on, making sure my face was covered with my hair as I felt heat rising to my cheeks. Tyler chuckled before pulling out and into the street. I looked over to where Reid was and he was still standing, and then he looked straight at me. _He can't see me, the windows are tinted_ I thought. He finally got into his car and drove off a different direction. I frowned because I thought we all were going back to the house and hang out. My phone vibrated and I saw the text message was from Chris.

**_What was that? _**

**_It was just a thank you hug, chill. _**

He looked over and I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

*Reid's P.O.V*

"What was that?" Caleb asked through the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"It was her way of saying thank you. Calm down Caleb, I'm not going to hit on her, or try to sleep with her. Don't get your panties in a twist." I said

I heard him sigh on the other end "Be careful with her, you know how fragile she is, she might start crushing on you." I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"She knows how I am. She knows to stay away." I said.

He stayed quiet on the other end before speaking "Reid. Did you use last night?" This time I stayed quiet. He took my silence as a confirmation before he began scolding me about dieng, and yada yada yada. I zoned him out and thought of Claire and her hug. No girl has hugged me like that since her. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before tuning back to Caleb's lecture.

"Look I gotta go. I'll be careful next time." And with that I hung up. Confusion was all I felt. I took out my phone before calling someone.

"Hello?"

"Corbin."

* * *

*CLAIRE'S P.O.V*

"Let's go!" Chris yelled. I hurriedly put on my shoes and jogged down the stairs meeting him in the entrance. It was Monday. The day we all went back to school. And I was scared shitless. I'm pretty sure by now everyone knew that the stepsister of Caleb is a party girl and was wasted at the Dells. Tyler called and said to ignore what everyone says and tell them to fuck off. I laughed and had thanked him before he said he'll see us when we get here. Sarah and Kate asked me to meet them in their dorms before school, and I was already late. We got in the car and drove off to school. Caleb telling me about some good teachers and bad ones. People I should avoid and places I should avoid. I nodded my head gratefully. But when we pulled up into the school. My palms started sweating.

"Claire." Chris spoke. I looked and saw him holding my door open. "Let's go." I nodded before grabbing my messenger bag and getting out of the car. Since we came earlier than school started it was almost empty. I kept my head down as I felt Chris wrap his arm around my shoulders. We walked up to the school and the people that lingered there would greet Caleb. Inside the hallways there was more people. Some were carrying boxes, others clutching papers. Caleb guided us to the dorms and to Kate and Sarah's room. Once getting there before we had a chance to knock the door opened and a fruity smell wafted into the hallway. In the background Sarah was pulling up her skirt with a toothbrush in her mouth while Kate was all dressed in her uniform looking flawless as ever.

"Finally! Come in come in!" I scurried in her room taking in the piles of clothes on the floor.

"No not you!" She said as Caleb and Chris tried getting in. "You go to Tyler and Reid's room!"

"But Sarah-"

"She's busy, no shoo!" Kate said interrupting Caleb before closing the door. She sighed and finally turned to me.

"Now. Lets get started."

* * *

"Kate, I'm not your friend anymore. Please don't talk to me."

"Aw Claire Bear! You look cute!" Kate said ignoring what I just said.

"She's right, you look so adorable!" Sarah said smiling at me.

"You're making it seem if I was a freshman. I'm a senior." I huffed. They had made my hair go into loose curls, added a bit of mascara and eyeliner, and pulled up my skirt higher, and gave me knee socks. The uniform when I left the house had made me look like a nerd, now even though I won't say it out loud made me look… hot and pretty. I heard someone knocking on the door and Kate went to open it. There stood Caleb, Chris, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid.

"What are you guys doing in there? Hurry up! Where's Claire?" Tyler asked. Kate opened the door wider exposing me to them. They looked at me up and down before Caleb spoke.

"Claire. That skirt is too short." Sarah smacked him lightly in his chest as she went up to him.

"I think she looks pretty."

"She's always pretty, she looks prettier now. That's what you meant to say." Tyler said winking at me. I felt myself blush. Pogue and Caleb looked at Chris waiting him to say something.

"Chris?" Pogue asked

"Let's go eat something before classes start. I'm hungry." And with that he started walking down the hallway. I looked at his retreating form in shock. He would usually be the one to say something like 'Put something else on' or something along the lines. Kate smiled in triumph and pulled me out of her room and closed the door behind her. She wrapped an arm around Pogue's waist as he did on her shoulders. We followed after Chris as I stayed behind with Tyler and Reid. As we were walking down the stairs, Reid's hand skimmed across the bottom of my skirt lifting it up just a inch and I squealed. They all looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong Claire?" Sarah asked, I only shook my head and muttered nothing before we continued going to the cafeteria. I looked over at Reid and saw him smirking looking straight ahead. I heard Tyler cough and I looked over at him and saw him wiggle his eyebrows again. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore them with butterflies in my stomach and my cheeks tinted pink.

* * *

Already my shoulders were hurting from all the books in my bag. It was lunchtime and I was walking towards the cafeteria. My classes were good. I had classes mostly with Kate and Pogue and Chris than anyone else. People would stare at me and some would greet me from the party at the Dells. Some would mean it sincerely while others would say it in a taunting way. My electives were the last classes of the day. Photography and Art. Those I didn't have with anyone. But I didn't mind. I shifted my bag on my shoulder again as I almost reached the cafeteria doors. Suddenly my bag was lifted, I looked up about to say something when I saw Reid smirking at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, he only said 'come one' and dragged me away from the cafeteria. I was aware of people staring and whispering; it was mostly girls and I could feel myself blushing. We stopped at a locker and he put in the combination, opened it and started putting my books away.

"H-hey!" I said reaching for them to which he only swatted my hand away.

"You're done with these books, leave them in here." He said casually.

"But whose locker is that?" I asked

He rolled his eyes "Who else's? Mine!"

"Y-you don't have to do that. " I said, feeling myself blush.

He laughed "do you always blush for everything?" At that I blushed even more.

"It's cute."

I looked up at him and met his blue eyes. I remember how he had small freckles across his nose and could see them clearly now. I jumped away from him as he closed the locker and looked away. He handed me my bag and a paper with the locker combination.

"Use it, I don't use it." He said and with that he started walking towards the cafeteria. I stared at his retreating form, lost for words.

He turned back, a small smirk on his face "You coming or are you going to let flies go in that mouth of yours?" At that I closed my mouth and scurried after him as he put an arm around me and we walked towards the cafeteria. Once inside, we lined up to get food. As we came to the end of the line, the lunch lady stopped me and told me it was $5.37. I looked at her in confusion before realizing that I had to pay. I fumbled in my bag for my wallet and was about to pull it out when Reid handed her a 10 dollar bill and told her to keep the change. He got my food and once again dragged me to where everyone else was sitting.

"Reid." I said

He looked behind me and waited.

"Thank yo-"

"Reid! Baby!" I was cut off by someone, a girl, going up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down to kiss him. He looked down at her, then at me. I looked away, then grabbed the food out of his hands and walked to the table. Stupid idiot. Thinking that you might actually like him. That's why you never get involved with womanizers. I sat down and they all looked at me.

"Claire? Weren't you with Reid just now?" Kate asked. I saw they all looked at me with something like… pity?

"Yeah, but some girl came up to him, and I left him. I am hungry you know?" I gave her a smile before digging in my food trying to ignore how my whole mood went down because of what I saw. They distracted me asking me about the classes and how I was liking everything and I would nod and speak when necessary. I discreetly looked around the cafeteria and towards the back I saw Reid and that one girl on his lap as he kissed her neck. As if sensing someone looking at him, he looked straight at me, and I quickly turned away. My face already heating up, and I cursed thinking back to what he said about me blushing and I pressed my water bottle to my right cheek, also semi blocking him from my view.

"You alright Claire?" Pogue asked. I nodded and told him that this uniform was making me uncomfortable.

"You could take of the blazer, it's not a dress code violation if you do." Caleb said. I took off my blazer only leaving on my white shirt and tie. I fanned myself as I felt people from the other table staring. I looked up and saw Kate smiling at me.

"What?" I asked self conscious now.

"You just look so pretty." She said, and my face was resembling a chili pepper by that point. Tyler laughed and said "She always does." Before sitting down next to me. I gave him a smile before returning to eating my food.

"Where's Re-"

"Claire, how about after school, I give you a ride on my bike. What do you say bike buddy?" He grinned at me cutting Tyler off.

I laughed and before I could respond to him, Chris laughed.

"The fact that you're a big, muscle man and you say bike buddy, is just hilarious." He said. Pogue glared at him throwing a French fry at him before turning back to me.

I smiled and said "Sure. Bike buddy."

* * *

"Alright class, we're going outside and taking pictures. I want to see what you think should be captured, and how you capture the picture. Leave your stuff here, and just bring your camera and follow me." Ms. Patterson, the photography teacher said. Students got up and followed her and I did too. I noticed a girl staring at me and when I turned to look at her, she looked away and blushed. Once outside we went our own way, not before Ms. Patterson saying not to go far. I wandered aimlessly, looking at the plants and trees, before taking pictures here and there. As I took one of a tree and sunlight barely coming through it, I tripped on a tree branch the camera falling from my hands.

"Are you okay?" I heard a soft voice say, I looked up and saw the girl that I caught staring looking down at me biting her lip, she looked behind her and picked up my camera, checking to see if it was broken. I picked myself up, dusting my hands before I felt my knee wet. I looked down and sure enough my knee was scraped badly; the knee socks were torn at the knee. I sighed before thanking her.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She looked up at me, and blushed, she had her hair down, and her bangs were pinned to the back, she had a heart shaped face and doe like eyes, though she was a bit smaller than I was.

"A-Amanda." She said, she held out her hand and I shook it.

"Claire." I said. She handed me the camera and we walked.

It was silent until I spoke "Are you a senior?" She nodded and smiled.

"You?"

"Yeah." It got quiet again.

"You're new to this school right?" She asked

"Yeah, you?" I replied, and she shook her head.

"I've been attending this school since freshman year."

"That's nice. Are you happy, yet sad that this is your last year and you'll be saying bye to your friends?" I asked politely. She seemed like a nice person. I hope we become friends.

"Um… actually, I'll be glad to not see any of these people again." She said. It dawned on me that she might be those girls that kept to themselves and would rather study for a test that's in two weeks than go out and party. I smiled at her.

"Well, I'd feel the same way. Some people are really rude." I said.

"Right?! And people thought I was exaggerating!" she exclaimed before we chuckled.

"We should head back; do you think you took enough pictures?" I asked

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes."

We gathered up with the rest of the class before getting ready to leave to our next one.

"Um… I noticed… we have English and Math together." Amanda said as she came up to me in class. I looked at her and thought back to those classes if I've seen her in there.

"You didn't see me because I was in the back." She said blushing.

"Well, tomorrow why don't you sit with me in the class? I'll introduce you to my brother and my friends." I smiled politely at her.

"Okay! Did you see Pogue Parry? He looks hotter, if that's even possible!" she said blushing and smiling. I acted innocent, wanting to see what they said about him.

"You know him?" I asked

"Everyone knows him and the rest. Their the sons of Ipswich. Hottest, richest, boys with the model looking girlfriends." She said a dreamy like expression on her face.

"Really? Tell me about them." I said, she looked eager at my request, as if finding an excuse to talk about them.

"Okay, well there's Caleb Danvers, the leader and golden boy of the group. He's the top on the honor roll, everyone, teachers and students admire and respect him. He's very kind! Then there's Pogue Parry, the muscle one of the group. He has that bad boy vibe going on with him, which makes him," she sighed "so hot. Then the two youngest of the group, Reid Garwin. He's the player of the group sleeping with girls he meets. He's the womanizer. I heard he's really amazing in bed!" She whispered before continuing.

"Then there's Tyler." She smiled

"Tyler?"

"Tyler Simms. The youngest of the group, the one with the cute baby face. He follows after Reid, they're best friends attached to the hip. But Tyler isn't like Reid, yeah he'll flirt, but when it comes to it seriously, he's such a gentlemen. And he's smart! I have him for half of my classes, and all I do is stare at him, never having the courage to say hi, even though we've been going to the same school since 4th grade." She pouted and I laughed.

"So, I take it you have a crush on him?" I asked, her blushing and stuttering confirmed my answer.

"It's okay. I won't tell." I whispered and she smiled at me. The bell rang and we headed to our next class. We had art together and I was thankful we did. Entering the art class, We saw there were lab tables, in rows three chairs in each. We sat down next to a girl that was drawing in her spiral notebook. She looked up as we sat down and I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Claire,"

"And I'm Amanda. What's your name?" She asked politely. The girl smiled a shy smile, and she swept her bangs out of her blue/grey eyes, which I found to be very pretty.

"I'm Molly. Molly Webber." She said politely, extending out her arm to which Amanda and I shook.

"Oh! You're the reverend's daughter right?" Amanda asked, a faint pink tint covered Molly's delicate pale face.

"Yes. I am." She confirmed sitting up straighter.

"You have really pretty eyes." Amanda spoke my thoughts. Molly grinned revealing a perfect set of straight white teeth.

"Thank you. You have a beautiful necklace." Molly pointed out; I haven't even noticed Amanda was wearing a necklace. It was a star with a crescent moon in it; it was pretty.

"Thank you!" They smiled at each other, and it soon got quiet.

"Are you a senior like us, Molly?" I asked, wanting to break the silence

"No, I'm a junior." She replied looking down, before looking at us and giving us a small smile.

"That's cool. So what are you drawing?" I asked, at that she stiffened lightly and slowly closed her notebook.

"Oh… um, it's nothing." She replied, turning her body slightly facing the front. I didn't want to pry so I said okay before letting the silence yet again stretch out before us.

"Did you guys hear?" Amanda spoke up, we both looked at her.

"What?"

"About Caleb's new step sister?" I looked at her before realizing that she had no idea who I was.

"What about her?" I asked

"Well, I don't know, but I heard that at the Dells, she got wasted, and she was dancing with Reid Garwin, and went to a after party and got wasted again. People say she came from Las Vegas and she's a party girl. Personally I've never seen her, but people say she's really pretty." She said.

"Oh? And what do you think about her?" I asked

"Well… I don't know. I mean I don't know her. I mean what's wrong with getting wasted. I mean okay, they shouldn't even be drinking in the first place but, I don't know her to judge her. So what if she's a party girl? She's from Las Vegas, isn't that like the party city? People just find someone to pick on." She said

"But I heard she's really shy and nice, which is odd considering people say she got wasted, but she must have her reasons. Right?" I shrugged in response, quiet.

"Have you heard anything about her, Molly?" I asked turning to look at her when I noticed she was being left out of the conversation. She looked up at me before shaking her head.

"I don't really, listen or talk gossip about someone I don't know, so I haven't heard anything about her." She said quietly.

"Well that's good. Stay drama free." I smiled at her and Amanda spoke up again

"I think she's lucky to be able to talk to Reid, Pogue, and Tyler." She said.

"That, she is lucky." Molly said

"You know the sons of Ipswich then?" I asked

She giggled a small blush on her cheeks "Who doesn't know about those… hotties." Amanda giggled with her and I just smiled while shaking my head.

"Do you know her name?" I asked

She shook her head "No, I heard some girls talking about it in the bathroom, but I left before they said anything else."

I smiled at her before changing the topic. The school bell rang, and as we parted our ways, I invited them both to sit with me tomorrow in lunch. We exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes. I went to the parking lot, looking for anyone I knew. I spotted Caleb first, and I walked my way over.

"Hey, you survived the first day." He said giving me a hug.

"Yeah, I made two friends." I said smiling

"Oooh, what's their name?" He asked grinning

"Amanda… something. I didn't get her last name, and Molly Webber; they're both really nice, shy at first, but nice. I asked them to sit with us in lunch tomorrow. Amanda was talking about you guys, about how you and the rest of the gang are the sons of Ipswich, the hottest, richest guys with model girlfriends." I quoted, a blush crept up his neck.

"Ah, yeah. It's a… long, boring history story. You wouldn't want to know." He said rubbing his neck.

"Well, he talked about me too. Though she didn't know who I was, but I'm glad because she wasn't saying anything bad, just how lucky I was that I got to talk to you guys and to Tyler."

"So I take it she likes Tyler?" he said grinning and waving Chris over.

"Why do you think I asked her to sit with us?" I said. He smiled and Chris was next to us.

"Hey, isn't the swim meet after school?" Chris asked after greeting me. Caleb nodded and said he was heading over there now. They asked me if I wanted to go, and hang out with Kate or Sarah, but I declined said I wanted to go home and rest. When they left and I was about to get into our car to drive home, I realized I needed some textbooks that were in Reid's locker. I inwardly groaned and headed back inside. Upon reaching the locker I put in the combination and opened it. I saw a note folded on top of my textbooks. Gingerly I grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a males writing and it said:

**Come support me at the swim meet after school & you'll get a prize (; **

It had no signature as to who left it, but I already knew who it was. Anger filled me as I thought who the hell does he think he is? I'm not one of his bimbos at his beck and call. I grabbed all of my textbooks, not leaving anything of mine behind, and slammed it. I was walking down the hall when I heard my name being called.

"Claire!" It was Reid. I sped up my walking but my short legs were no comparison to his long ones. He pulled on my arm making me spill the few textbooks I had in my arms on the floor. I bent down and picked them, and when he tried to help I slapped his hand away.

"Did you get my note?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"yes." I replied and started walking again. I barely took five steps before he stopped me again.

"And?" he said dragging out the A.

"And I say no." I said before walking again.

"Why? I said I'll give you a prize. A special one, you'll never forget." He said winking at me. Anger swelled up in me again.

"What am I? One of your sluts? I don't think so. Why don't you call one of them and ask them to be your personal cheerleader. Because if you think that I'll go to support you, you are sadly mistaken." I said poking at his chest. I turned around and started walking to the entrance.

"See that's why girls like you are so fucking complicated; it's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend. You do one kind act for them, and they think they own you." He called after me.

"And that's why boys like you, will never know the amazing experience of love." I muttered, but oddly enough he heard me.

"Love?" He started laughing, "I don't need love, why waste your time on something so stupid? Don't think highly of yourself. There's no such thing, and I'm pretty sure you'll never find it. That's why, you, I repeat don't have a boyfriend." I stiffened and slowly turned around.

"And that's how you are today, fucking anything that has boobs and a vagina because you got your heart broken by some girl. Don't think highly of yourself, I'm sure that girl broke your heart when she knew how much disgusting your personality is." As soon as I said those words, I regretted it when I saw him stiffen and so much emotion cross his face. I'm not someone to say something like that to anyone. I opened my mouth to apologize when he interrupted me.

"Maybe their right to blame you for their deaths." And with that he stalked off. I felt guilt rise up in me again as I thought how he was right. I walked back to my car, and headed home. I didn't even get my stuff out of the car once I got home. I headed up to my bedroom ignoring Evelyn's calls after me. As soon as my head hit the pillow, tears flowed out, soaking the pillow wet.

* * *

Tyler's P.O.V

"Hey Reid, what's this gift, whose it for?" I asked Reid as I saw him opening his locker. He came in late for the swim meet and he looked pissed. I saw a box present neatly wrapped with a big red bow. He looked at if before taking it out, and in a blink of an eye he smashed the box, throwing it onto the floor. A sickening crunch was heard as something broke inside.

"Woah woah woah! Calm down! What happened." I asked stepping forward. He said nothing and stalked off.

I bent down and tried to see what was in their, a Nikon camera; the newest one and a pair of goggles. There was a small card and I turned it over to read it.

**I'll help you get your passion back. –Reid **

* * *

_**A/N: omg omg omg omg; what did you guys think? Is Reid acting a little out of character? Did you guys like it? Any details I should fix? Please let me know by reviewing ;)**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and followed! You guys are awesome! **_

_**-Gaby xo**_


	7. Carnival and Old Friend

A/N: So I was a bit sad when only five people reviewed. But I guess that's fine, more people subscribed and favorited the story.

_**So thank you for favoriting/following/subscribing and welcome to the story:**_

Aznshopaholic2broke

Loserfeh

JohnnyStormsGirl

Emilyrose475

TeeTee94

Ghoulish-reader

bugathaMx

fanoffanfiction2012

dolliielike

_**Thank you for reviewing:**_

Crkossi – [_Thank you for your review and your opinion! I couldn't have said it better myself; and I'm glad you love the story! (:_ ]

BugathaMx – [_I'm happy you love it! Thanks for reviewing!]_

Emilyrose475 – [_Thank you! I hope you'll continue liking this covenant story! (:_ ]

Guest – [_Aw thanks so much! I tried to make this chapter longer, so I hope you enjoy!] _

Guest – [_here's your update, hope you like it & review ^.^]_

Also before I continue, Kuri's (_crkossi)_ review made me want to point out to you guys that some of you might have felt that Reid was out of character, she pointed out that the movie didn't really show Reid's character and quote _'the movie didn't really follow him a lot and only focused mainly on Caleb, for all we know, that could be a personal side to him that he doesn't show to a lot of people.' _I've read stories of him where he's a sweeter person that Caleb, or Tyler. So I just wanted to tell you guys that because, someone PM'd me and said my story wasn't following to how the characters acted in the movie and to _fix it_ and that hurt my feelings because it's my story, if they don't like it, they could write their own story. I don't mean that to sound rude, but I just had to get that out.

Anyways! On to the story

Disclaimer: I still don't own the sexy guys from the movie.

"Amanda!" I called her name out as I saw my new friend that I made yesterday and signaled her to come sit with me. It was the first class, English and as she came she realized who was sitting next to me and that was Chris, followed by Pogue and Kate. Her eyes going wide as she saw me motioning them to scoot down the row to make room for her, I noticed she stopped walking and told her to come. She slowly closed the gap between us and sat down next to me stiffly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, I knew she would react like this, especially when she told me all about her secret crush on Tyler, and her talking about 'The Sons of Ipswich'. I just hoped she didn't take it the wrong way when I didn't tell her the whole truth yesterday.

"I take it, you're the stepsister?" she asked no emotion on her face. I got worried when she said that and only nodded. She sighed before blushing really bad and turning to me.

"Please don't let them know about what I said about them; especially Tyler. Ugh, how embarrassing!" She sighed before putting her hand to her forehead. I giggled before talking.

"Amanda, I'd like you to meet my brother Chris, and my friends Pogue Parry and Kate." I said when she looked up. Hearing their name being called, they turned and smiled politely.

"It's nice to meet you." Chris said extending his hand out for her to shake.

"Hey! I had you for a class; yeah I've seen you around, it's nice to formally meet you though." Kate said smiling a friendly smile to her. Amanda responded and smiled before blushing and turning around. She seemed to be in thought before abruptly turning to me and whispering:

"Does that mean in lunch, I'll see Tyler?" I grinned and nodded making her blush even more.

"Not just Tyler. You'll meet Caleb, Sarah, and maybe Reid if he's not with some bimbo." I added bitterly. Since yesterday after school, Tyler called me and asked me if anything interesting happened, he asked if I knew what happened to Reid and said he was mad and I told him I didn't know what was going on. I sighed thinking of how our relationship could never stay the same. Fighting one day and being nice to each other the next. It unsettled me because I never liked having a rocky relationship with anyone. It's either having a nice, relationship, or nothing at all. Last night I realized that I was starting to develop a small crush towards Reid, and I did not want that. I knew his reputation, and our relationship isn't actually a polished one. The teacher starting his lesson pulled me out of my thoughts. And the rest of the class consisted of Amanda, Kate and I passing notes talking about simple girl stuff and Chris scolding me for not paying attention.

Science passed, I had Tyler in that class. I told him I had new friends, Amanda and Molly coming to the table, to which he replied asking if they were cute.

AP Government was a drag. I had Caleb and surprisingly Pogue in that class. I was spacing off when Pogue decided it would be funny to stick the end of his pencil, the eraser, in my ear. It made me jump and squeal receiving the attention of everyone. People snickered and I apologized to the teacher and sat back down. Caleb glared at Pogue, and then at me when he realized I wasn't taking notes. When class ended, Caleb walked me to my class, Math to which I only had Amanda in that class. There still was a few minutes, and his class was next door to mine. He leaned on the wall and crossed his arm over his chest.

"What's going on between you and Reid?" he bluntly asked. It caught me off guard and made my clumsy self, trip when I wasn't even walking.

"W-what?"

"Please don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." He said in a stern voice. His face turned into one of a adult scolding a child.

"I thought it was just you being kind, and him being surprisingly friendly to you. But with that present that was meant for you saying 'I'll help you get your passion back' I want to know what's going on. And don't lie to me." He finished. A present?  
"What present?" I asked, I saw him open his mouth before I interrupted him.

"Look, yesterday, we came in together in lunch because he let me use his locker to put my books in." Caleb looked down at my bag and saw it was bulking with textbooks, and yet I still carried some in my arms. "And I accepted. But after school, when I went to go pick up my books, he… he left a note. And I got angry, took my stuff out and I bumped into him and w-we said some… things and that's it." I finished, becoming very interested in the patterns of the tile on the floor.

"What did the note say?" he asked.

Silence.

"Claire?" he pressed.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to have to tell Chris and-"

"No you won't!" I looked up at him, and he raised his eyebrow.

"It just said 'come support me & you'll get a prize' or something like that." I mumbled looking down the hallway, wishing the bell would ring already. He stayed quiet before speaking.

"And you got mad because you felt that he was treating you as one his… partners?" he struggled to find the right word and ended up with partner. I snorted at that and he smiled.

"So you guys said some nasty things to each other? What things were said?" he asked. I sighed before telling him quickly of what happened. He frowned as I explained to him that I bought up his past love life, and how he bought up my past.

"Claire. I know that he acts like an asshole, and I'm not defending him, honest. But, I think you… misunderstood his actions and lashed out, and when you did, he did too. I have to know something though." I looked up as he said that and he looked into my eyes, and somehow I already knew what the question was going to be.

"Are you starting to like him more than a friend?" When he said that out loud, I couldn't help but blush and look down. Even though I said no loud and clear, my actions spoke louder than my word. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was about to say something when the bell interrupted him. I let out a sigh of relief and quickly scuttled into the class, taking a seat next to Amanda. The class droned on, and like in the last two classes I didn't pay attention to the lesson. I scolded myself and forced myself to pay attention and take notes. Already the second day and I was slacking off. Amanda and I passed notes talking about how she wanted to go into Boston and go to the carnival they are having there. We talked a little more before the teacher called us to attention.

Literature came next and I had that class with Reid. Only Reid, not even Pogue, or Chris, just Reid. As I neared the classroom I slowed down. Caleb was waiting for me outside my door and I dodged him after I introduced Amanda to him and him being a gentleman introduced himself as I ran away. I knew he wasn't going to ask me in public in lunch, only at home. I took a deep breath before going in just as the bell rang. I sat down not looking around the rows, took out my notebook, pencil and book they issued to us and waited for the teacher to start. I felt someone sitting down next to me and I stiffened. Only when I looked up, I was greeted by the one and only Molly Webber. She smiled shyly and politely at me before I let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled at her.  
"I saw you walk in and didn't realize I had this class with you." She whispered as the teacher wrote some stuff on the board.

"You are the best. I thought I was going to have to sit in this class alone for the rest of the year or something." I whispered back. She giggled and shook her head. We payed attention and would make small talk about the topics we were discussing in class. I sent her a note saying that this was the only teacher that was cute, and she blushed reading it, before nodding and giggling. It wasn't 15 minutes into the class when Reid walked in, his arm around that girl that through herself at him in the cafeteria. He was smirking and the girl was giggling.

"Mr. Garwin and Ms. Estrada. May I ask as to why you're coming in so late to class? Together?" Our teacher, a man in his late 20's, Mr. Robinson, observed them before crossing his arms in front of his chest, making his muscles that I didn't know he had show against the white shirt. You literally could hear all the girls swoon and giggle. I looked over at Molly and she was blushing, when she caught me staring, she waggled her eyebrows at me before looking back at the teacher.

"You may." Reid said. The teacher narrowed his eyes before going to his desk, pulling out two pink slips, writing something both down and handing it to them. The girl widened her eyes and Reid rolled his. Mr. Robinson told them to sit down and went back to the board. As they went up the steps, Reid passed my row and I made the mistake of looking up and found him giving me a cold glare before spanking the girls ass making her giggle as they took her seat. I turned around I felt myself getting angry. A small hand was on my arm; I looked up and saw Molly looking at me with worried eyes. I smiled reassuringly before putting my attention to what the teacher was saying. A note appeared on my desk, it said:

_Ignore that jackass, he's rude and a womanizer, I know you might fall under his looks but he's not worth it. _

I looked over at Molly and she gave me a nod, I mouthed thank you before, writing down notes. Throughout the class, I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back and when class was over. Molly got out the row first and waited for me to follow. She was blocking the stairs, but Reid was behind her impatiently waiting for her to move. I quickly got out of the row, walked down the steps and headed out, with Molly following me. I realized that if she wouldn't have stopped on the stairs, I would've collided with Reid. I hooked my arm through hers and told myself that she would be an amazing friend. We walked to the lunchroom after we stopped at her locker putting her, and my books when she told me to put them in there, and waited outside the cafeteria doors for Amanda. She came not a minute later, adjusting her shirt and her hair. I smiled and pulled them inside.

Introductions were made. They were all nice, and they recognized them saying they've seen them around the halls, and they've seen Molly in town.

"You guys, Amanda was thinking of going to the carnival in Boston this weekend." I said, I felt her stiffen and she nudged my foot with hers. I grinned before continuing.

"We should all go." I said. Amanda was blushing by that point when I said her name and everyone looked at her.

"I would love to go with you." Tyler said leaning close to Amanda. She blushed even more before Caleb spoke up and told her to leave the poor girl alone. He tried getting my attention but I would look away.

"Yes! That's a great idea. I was thinking that too." Sarah said smiling. We made arrangements and plans. Tyler exchanged numbers with Amanda, and he would flirt with her, making her blush and stutter. I grinned and put my attention on Molly.

"You'll come right?" I asked her, noticing that she was quiet throughout the conversation.

"I-I have to ask my parents first for permission." She mumbled. She was quiet because she was shy towards meeting new people.

"Okay, well I hope you can come. It'd be much more fun if you went." I said. She smiled and Sarah started talking to her asking her about some classes. I drifted away and looked around the cafeteria. I didn't find Reid. I shook my head before turning my attention to Chris. Only when I looked at him, he was staring at Molly talk. She was talking about something that clearly interested her. Her hands were moving as she talked and her eyes had a twinkle in them. Chris must've felt me staring because he looked at me before coughing and eating his food. I smiled and sent him a text.

_**Molly huh? –Claire**_

I waited for him to open the message and he looked at me in disbelief making me laugh.

"What's funny Claire?" Kate asked as she sat on Pogue's lap.

"Nothing, just an inside joke between Chris and I." I answered, Chris glared at me making me smile again.

Molly sighed, "You're so lucky to have a twin. I wish I had siblings."

"You don't?" Chris asked leaning forward in his char.

Molly shook her head "My parents only settled on having me. I don't mind being an only child, you know? But sometimes, it can get a bit lonely." She said. Pogue, Tyler, Kate and Caleb looked at her in understanding. The bell rang and we all stood up to go to our next classes.

"Molly, I'm heading in the direction your heading. Let's go." He said inclining his head towards the cafeteria doors. Molly looked up at him and blushed profoundly. Kate and Pogue smirked while Tyler patted him on the back. "Good job." Molly hestintaly followed him and kept her head down. As they walked he said something and she looked up laughing. I grinned at that.

"Well? Claire? Let's go, our classes are across the quad and we're going to be late." Amanda said. At that we both rushed to our next class.

Photography class consisted of our teacher lecturing us about taking pictures, what type of cameras there are, and what we were supposed to be expecting to do throughout the year. It passed on quickly and with our last class of the day, we headed to art sitting next to a blushing Molly.

"What's got you resembling like a tomato?" Amanda asked jokingly. Molly looked at her before muttering a 'shut up' and looking down. I scooted closer.

"Molly?" she looked at me before blushing again.

"Did something happen between you and Chris?" I asked innocently.

"No." She responded quickly. I looked over at Amanda and we both grinned at each other. Before I could say something, our teacher came in. I didn't have a chance to talk to Molly and when class ended I told her to be expecting a message from me to which she stared at me with wide eyes before nodding and blushing. The three of us said our goodbyes and headed to our destinations. Getting to the parking lot, Chris drove today so he had the keys. He wasn't here yet so I leaned against the car. A few minutes passed before Chris came by.

"Sorry, I was getting some papers." He said not meeting my gaze. I nodded and got in the car. We headed home when I asked him where Caleb was.

"Oh, he stayed to hang out with Sarah, Pogue and Kate." He said.

"They didn't invite you?" I asked.

"They did, but Claire, c'mon they're couples, they're going to be all up on each other and I wasn't going to be fifth wheel." He turned into our driveway.

"So? You could take Molly with you and then you won't be alone." I said nonchalantly. He braked causing me to go forward.

"What?" he asked looking over at me. "Why would I take Molly? I don't know her enough to consider her as a friend." He said as he got out of the car. I quickly got my things and tried to catch up to his side.

"Really? So you're not the reason why Molly was blushing so much in 7th period right now?" He stopped mid air; his hand was in the air ready to open the door. He stayed like that for about a second before opening it and heading inside. He put the keys by the table next to the door and headed up the stairs.

"Nope." He said popping the 'P' he rounded the corner before I could say anything. I smiled and put my stuff in the nearby chair and headed to the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table, papers surrounding him.

"Hi dad." I greeted him after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello…" he trailed off looking through his papers.

"How was uh, school?" he asked. I reached the fridge and took out the ingredients to make a sandwich.

"Fine. Chris met a girl today, and he refuses to accept the fact that he might like her." I said smiling. My dad stopped what he was doing and looked over at me.

"A girl, eh?" he asked and I nodded grinning.

"Well, Claire Bear, it's only been a day." He said making me roll my eyes.

"So? You should've seen how he was looking at her though!"

"Stop saying stuff Claire." Chris came in, out of his school uniform. He came over to me grabbing the stuff to make the sandwich as he prepared his own.

"Aren't you still talking to your girlfriend though?" My dad asked him. Chris froze for a split second before continuing.

"Nope." My dad was about to say something, but I noticed Chris' posture.

"Daddy. Where's Evelyn?" I asked changing the topic.

"I, am right here." Evelyn came in the kitchen looking beautiful as always. She had shopping bags in her arms. She went over and gave my dad a kiss. I looked over at Chris and saw him put mayonnaise on two slices of bread and handing it over to me, along with the lettuce, cheese, ham while he sliced up the cucumber.

"How was everyone's day?" She asked as she put the bags down and sat down next to my dad. A mumble of 'good's and 'fine' were heard. She looked at us before asking where Caleb was.

"With Sarah." Chris and I spoke at the same time. She nodded in understanding before talking to my dad. We ate in the kitchen before excusing ourselves. We headed upstairs and went into our rooms. I changed into some sweats and laid down on the bed. As soon as I was cuddled in I fell asleep.

[][][][][][]

_Knock Knock Knock_

I heard something in the distance and I frowned, ignoring it I turned over to the other side of the bed.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Claire?" At my name being called I shot up in bed. For a second I looked around confused as to where I was. I saw it was 6 and I quickly got up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said rushing over to the bathroom. I overslept the whole afternoon and night. I was about to strip out of my clothes when my bedroom door opened. I pulled my shirt down as Caleb peaked his head in with his eyes closed.

"Claire?"

"Yes Caleb I know, it's late. I need to shower, so please." I said shooing him out of the room. He started protesting before I closed the door behind him and locked it. Rushing back to the bathroom, I turned the shower on, stripped out of my clothes and hopped in. I finished in 15 minutes and quickly dried myself as I brushed my teeth. I hastily put on my uniform, put a brush and lotion in my schoolbag and headed down the stairs with my shoes in hand.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled I stopped in the hallway and put on my shoes. Realizing I forgot my jacket, I cursed before going back up.

"Claire? What are you doing?" I heard someone ask, not really identifying who it was.

"I know! I'm late! Don't remind me!" I yelled. Sheesh, they needed to lay off. I grabbed my blazer and headed back down the stairs. I saw Chris, Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, Kate, Sarah, and Reid all in the entrance to the living room staring at me.

"Let's go!" I said not realizing they were still standing there. I was about to open the door when Reid spoke.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to school moron. I actually want to succeed in life! Now shut up and let's go, we could still make it before the bell rings." I said ignoring the fact that when he talked to me, I felt small butterflies and my cheeks burning. I heard laughter behind me and I turned around. They were all laughing.

Confused, I said: "Well if you guys aren't coming that's fine." I was about to walk out the door when someone grabbed my wrist turning me around. It was Reid.

"And you called me a moron. HA." He said before letting go and heading into the kitchen. I was about to yell after him, demanding to know what his problem was before Sarah came up to me, and put her hands on my shoulders and amused expression on her pretty face.

"Claire bear hunny, it's still Tuesday." She said gently,

"Huh?" Confused I looked around. They were all out of their school uniform and I looked out the window and sure enough the sky was orange and pink, but not of it rising, it was setting. I realized I had fallen asleep and when Caleb had come in, it was 6 PM. realizing my mistake and seeing myself in the mirror that stood in the hallway. My hair was dripping, soaking my shirt, and it stuck to my burning red face. I stood there for another few seconds before collecting my stuff and slowly heading up the stairs. As I did Reid came out of the kitchen with a bag of chips that said 'CLAIRE'. I had written that there because I didn't want anyone to grab my favorite chips. He had a smirk on his face and I yanked the bag out of his hands not caring that a few fell from the bag. I heard him laugh real loud before he mimicked me.

"'I'm going to school moron. I want to succeed in life!'" he said in a falsetto voice. I quickly grabbed my shoe and chucked at him, satisfied when it hit his chin. But upon seeing his smirk turning into a deathly glare I quickly bolted up the stairs.

[][][][][][][][]

"It happens all the time." Kate reassured me gently. I came back down thirty minutes later, dressed in p.j's with my head held high being cautious and looking around for Reid. Not being able to find him, I eased up a little. Entering the living room, everyone looked at me before going into a round of laughter. I ignored them and sat down on the couch next to Caleb who was trying to hold it in. When their laughter calmed down I looked over at them.

"You guys done?" Apparently, that was so hilarious it set them off and I had to wait another few minutes for them to calm down. I glared at them before Kate spoke. I only nodded before looking down at my nails, trying to act like I was bored when I was humiliated inside and I wanted to melt into the couch.

"Honestly, didn't you realize your surroundings?" Pogue asked still grinning.

I grumbled a 'no' before looking at Caleb begging him to save me since Chris was too busy still snickering like an idiot with Pogue. He got my message.

"Well, before… your eagerness to succeed in life happened," he said and I glared at him as he tried to hold back his laughter, "we were going to watch a movie. I went up to go wake you up." He finished.

"Okay, what are we watching?" I asked

"The Outsiders." Sarah replied smiling. I nodded before getting comfortable and as they dimmed the lights and the movie started. Halfway through the movie, Tyler said he was going to get some more snacks and drinks and insisted I helped him. Following him through to the kitchen we grabbed the necessary stuff, and when I was about to head back he stopped me.

"Claire." I turned around at hearing him call my name.

"What's up?" I asked

"Caleb spoke to me earlier about you and Reid." He said which made me blush scarlet and angry. Why would Caleb share my private stuff? Well, they all are brothers; I guess it's inevitable, but still!

"He forgot to mention that Reid's only acted like this before once; and that ship sailed a long time ago. He thinks he's acting like this towards you because he considers you as his little sister." He said, I was still looking down, but when he mentioned the word sister, my feelings were going downhill. Of course he sees you as a little sister! I told myself.

"When Reid was 8, his mom ended up getting pregnant. It was rare for any of our families to have more than one child, and-"

"Why was it rare?" I asked interrupting him.

"R-rare? No, I meant, uh, they weren't planning to have another child. So, they were ecstatic. Reid was too, saying he wasn't going to be an only child and said he couldn't wait to have his little brother." Tyler chuckled as his face clearly showed he was thinking back to that memory. "I remember asking him, what makes him think it's a boy?' and he would look at me like I answered the most stupid question. He would say 'Because my dad says he only produces boys.'" Tyler chuckled before continuing. "The pregnancy was going fine, and then they found out it was a girl." I sat down on the chair looking out the window, trying to imagine Reid as an 8 year old boy.

"They were shocked, because they really were expecting a boy. Reid's point of view changed on the pregnancy. It wasn't until later, that he became protective of the baby." Tyler said, he was about to continue before someone came in.

"I remember he called all three of us, Pogue, Tyler and I, and sat us down. We thought something was wrong because he was serious and acting strange. However, when he told us that he forbids us to look at his sister more than a sister he would ring our necks and never speak to us again." Caleb said walking in. Tyler looked startled while I blushed, knowing he was going to finish his conversation that we had earlier.

"It was the funniest thing, at that time we didn't pay much attention to girls that way. So we assured him it'd be no problem." Caleb said walking over to the island and leaning on it until he continued. "It wasn't even that far into the pregnancy that there was… an accident. Mrs. Garwin had a miscarriage. She barely made it, but they baby… didn't.

It devastated Reid and the whole family, we thought we'd never see them smile again. But then, she came along." Caleb looked up at me, then at Tyler motioning for him to continue.

"She was new in town, but she didn't live next door to us, she was with everybody else, on the other side of town. She found him in the forest one day, and they quickly became friends. She was outgoing and wanted to do everything. She bought Reid out of his misery, and then as they were growing up, they're friendship started being more than a friendship. There'd be subtle hints that they liked each other. Then one day, she left." Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just like that. No note, no explanation, nothing. Reid was worried someone kidnaped her and wanted to hire investigators but his mom told him that they've been planning to move quite sometime back to their hometown. Reid felt betrayed by her and after that he never let a girl get close to him before." I instantly felt guilty remembering all the things I've said about him.

"That's why; I think he's looking after you as a sisterly figure. That's why I asked you if you liked him, Claire. I want you to be careful because I don't want you getting hurt. I'm not going to tell Chris about this, but I think you shouldn't go out of your way to talk to him, just, please be careful, okay Claire?" Caleb asked moving over to stand in front of me. I nodded not meeting his eyes, and felt him ruffle my hair. 'It's for your own good' I heard him say as he left Tyler and I alone in the kitchen. A few moments passed before Tyler spoke.

"Claire, I don't… want to see you get hurt. But I think, you should leave what happened to you and Reid alone. Try to see from his point of view, what if you do something for him, and he takes it the wrong way and cusses you out? How would you feel?" he said, it would make me feel angry as hell, I thought.

"That wasn't meant to make you feel guilty!" he said coming over and bending down to meet my eyes. I wouldn't look at him though.

"I just, maybe you should try to apologize? No not apologize, I don't know try to fix it?" He saw that I was about to say something when he continued. "Try to be the bigger person here, Reid is too proud to apologize, he'll say for what if he didn't do anything wrong." He stroked my cheek.

"Please?" I could only nod hearing him sigh in relief

"Okay, let's go back." He said, only when he was heading out of the kitchen, this time it was I who pulled him back.

"Wait. What does Reid like?" I asked.

********[Thursday night]************

"Okay, yeah just put it on his bed or something, I don't know this was your idea!" I said, shaking my head at Tyler. I was pacing in my room, anxious, because of Tyler. Ever since the talk in the kitchen, I went through ups and down trying to find that stupid present for Reid. I was just going to get him a card saying 'sorry' but when Tyler later explained to me of what was in the present, a camera and a pair of goggles with the little note that said I'll help you get your passion back' I knew a card wasn't going to be enough. So I asked Tyler what Reid liked and Wednesday afternoon I spent the whole time searching for it. I had to have it ordered, and it came Thursday afternoon, it costed more but Tyler paid for that part. During our search, I haven't heard or seen Reid, well okay I've seen him in school but he would act as if I wasn't there, and in lunch he would be sitting at a different table with a different bimbo each time. Molly would still blush around Chris, and Chris would be such a gentleman towards her. Amanda and Tyler would talk every night. How would I know? She would call me the minute she and Tyler would hang up, and fill me in on what they talked about. Caleb would still remind me to be careful when he heard what I was going to do for Reid. I was grateful that he hadn't told my brother Chris and only the three of us knew what was going on. I had to keep my feelings in check. It hurt to know that he only saw me as his deceased, unborn sister, but I had to keep on telling myself that I saw him as another brotherly figure.

"Okay. Okay he's coming, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" with that Tyler hung up and I flopped down on the bed. I sighed before putting on some pajamas before dialing a phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Molly, its Claire." I said I heard her laugh before her saying she had caller ID.

"I was just calling to remind you that don't forget to ask your parents for permission to go to the carnival this weekend. It'd be really great if you could come." I said eagerly.

"Oh, yes. I'll go down and ask them." She said, we stayed on the phone for another five minutes before hanging up. My stomach grumbled and I headed down to the kitchen. It was 8 and I hoped everyone was in their rooms. I was about to enter the kitchen when I heard voices in the study. Hearing it was Chris and dad I decided to go see them. The door was opened slightly and soon I heard Caleb's voice. They were speaking in hushed whispers and I wondered what they were talking about. I debated on whether or not I should enter. I was about to walk away when I heard my name.

"We can't keep on lying to Claire. She's not dumb, she's going to suspect something's wrong." I heard Chris say.

"Yes, but we can't. We don't want what happened to Sarah or Kate happen to her. Someone's been using and it's not us." Caleb spoke up. What? Use? Like drugs? And what the hell happened to Kate?

"So does that mean that he's back?" I heard my dad speak. There was silence before Chris muttered 'shit' I was going to get back away when I bumped into a table. One of the things I hated was the hallways were filled with expensive paintings, or vases, or some random table or chair. I heard them quiet and I quickly decided.

"Dammit. Dad? You in here?" I asked, pretending as if I didn't hear them, and I was barely getting there. Dad came out of the study and I was rubbing my stomachs side as if I hit it.

"Claire. Did you need something?" he asked, and at that I saw Chris and Caleb step out.

"Uh, no. I was just… looking for, Caleb." I said Chris and my dad looked at him then at me. Caleb waited patiently, forwarding me to continue. Crap.

"I need to talk to Sarah." As soon as those words came out I regretted it.

"Um, okay." He said clearly confused to wear I was getting at.

"I-I lost her number." It came out more than a question than a statement, and I mentally slapped myself for not being quick enough to come up with a good response. Chris laughter startled me. Apparently it did with my dad and Caleb because we all stared at him weird.

"Claire, if you were bored, you should of said so." He said an amused smile on his face. I stared at him blankly before nodding my head. Caleb laughed as my dad let out an amused chuckle.

"Well, why don't you guys put Claire out of her misery of, boredom. I still have matters to attend." My dad said and with that he walked back in the study. I sighed in relief before meeting the amused stares of Chris and Caleb.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Caleb asked. My stomach growled and that answered his question.

"Let's go eat."

[][][][][][][][][][][][]][]

I straightened out my shirt and tie once again. Chris pulled into the parking lot of the school and I pulled down the mirror fixing my bangs.

"Who are you getting dressed up for?" Chris asked in a teasing tone. I blushed and quickly closed the mirror. I got out and a cold breeze engulfed me. Autumn was coming, not that I was complaining. Caleb caught me when I fixed my hair once again. He raised his eyebrow questioning and I just shook my head. We entered the school and Sarah and Kate were waiting for us. We all headed towards the cafeteria for breakfast and I spotted Molly by her lockers.

"Molly!" I called, going towards her. The rest stopped and came over as well.

"Good morning Claire, everyone." She said looking at me then behind me in a smile.

"Did you ask your parents?" I asked. I felt Chris nudge me, I knew I was bombarding her with the same question over and over the past week but I couldn't help it.

She blushed and nodded. Closing her locker, she turned to look at us. "Yes, and they said yes."

"Perfect!" Sarah said grinning. We were beginning to walk towards the cafeteria when she spoke.

"On one condition though," she said trailing off. I looked back at her.

"What's that?" I asked

She bit her lip and kept on blushing, "My parents want to meet all of you before we leave to the carnival."

I blinked at her. That's it? I thought it was going to be something else.

"Of course! That won't be a problem." Caleb spoke up. She looked up and let out a sigh of relief. As they arranged the time we were supposed to leave I saw Chris go to her side and smile down at her, making her blush.

"Sup baby girl?" I looked up and saw Tyler beaming at me. I rolled my eyes at him before continuing walking. Then stopped when I realized what I asked him to do last night. He saw me stop and smirked.

"W-well?" I asked. He merely shrugged his shoulders before trailing after the group. I huffed in annoyance and followed them.

[][][][][]][][[][][][][][][][][][][]

The classes dragged on, and still no sign of Reid. I was in the principles office throughout the whole class period that I had with Reid, waiting for the vice principle to get out of her meeting and talk to me. I came in late to that class and I hadn't even gotten a chance to sit down when the teacher sent me to the vice principles office because I was called. When it felt like forever the vice principle came out of the office along with two parents. As they said their goodbyes I stood up and looked out the window overlooking the hallways. Out of the corner of my eyes I caught somebody leaning against the side of the window, and when I turned to look, I caught a flash of blonde and the person wasn't there anymore. I frowned and pushed the thought away.

"Is everything alright Ms. Hawke?" The vice principle broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yes of course." I smiled at her. She beckoned me in her office. Diplomas, bookshelves, covered her walls, a big mahogany desk overlooked the quad. I sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long and taking you from your class. Class is almost over so I'll be quick." She said smiling. Before she could continue, a woman entered. She was wearing the schools gym sweats, and she had a whistle hanging from her neck. I saw her before and she was the girls coach for the swim team.

"I'm sure you've heard of Ms. Rueda" the vice principle said pointing towards Ms. Rueda, I tried to smile; I had a gut feeling as to what they wanted to talk to me about.

"I want to talk to you about swimming." I stiffened and I felt the blood drain from my face.

"I understand that you decided to quit swimming due to your own personal, private reasons. However, we take pride in our sports at Spencer Academy and our swim team is lacking girls. I know your brother Christopher, and step brother Caleb are both on the swim team. I merely called you in here to reconsider your decision about not swimming. I heard some excellent news about you from your past school swim coach saying you are an incredible swimmer. You perfected the breaststroke. And your school went to finals a few times. I was impressed when I saw a video of you." Ms. Rueda said smiling politely at me.

"M-my coach contacted you?" I asked.

"Yes, well no. I contacted him. And we've exchanged emails and he has insisted that you get back to swimming. He told me to tell you that he hopes your doing well, and to not let anything hold you back from doing what you love the most no matter what." She said smiling at me. I didn't smile back.

"He also sent me some videos of you, and as I said before I was quite impressed. There's a spot especially for you on the team. I'd be a great idea, both your brothers are in it, and it's a great way to meet new peo-"

"No," I said firmly. They looked at me confused and shocked as I stood up.

"I'm sorry, but no. There's a reason why I quit swimming. I really appreciate you Ms. Rueda in contacting my coach and such, but I'm afraid I have to decline your offer." I said.

The vice principle was about to say something but the bell rang. Perfect.

"Now if you will please excuse me, I have to get to class." I said and with that I left.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Lunch was uneventful. There was no sign of Reid and I was starting to worry, I asked Tyler about it but he merely shrugged acting innocent about Reid's whereabouts which made me flick him off. We made plans that tomorrow morning we would go to Molly's house and meet her parents. Amanda was laughing at something Tyler said and Caleb was talking with Sarah over some assignments they had which made me smile. I was lost in my thoughts and not paying attention to my surroundings when I felt someone move next to me. I thought it was Tyler moving to get up or something but then I felt a arm drape around my shoulders. I didn't look up because I was sure it was Tyler. The table fell silent for a moment before continuing again.

"Where have you been Reid?" I heard Pogue ask as he took a drink of his water bottle. Reid? I froze and looked to my right and saw a hand with fingerless gloves. I slowly turned to my left and I saw Reid smirking at Pogue.

"Had some things to do." He said making him roll his eyes. I felt Caleb's looking at us and turned to look at him. He had a worried look mixed with confusion. I felt the same way. I turned to look at Reid again but he was looking straight ahead but he had a smug look on his face. He looked down at me and winked, making me blush and look down. I felt Tyler nudge me and he winked at me too, I only glared at him.

"Thank you for the gift." I felt Reid whisper next to my ear, his lips skimming my ear. I was looking straight ahead when he said that and it sent shivers down to my core. I'm pretty sure my face was a new color of red. Caleb was looking at him and his face was something resembling anger, Pogue was looking at us in shock then he winked at me, Kate and Sarah were sharing worried glances, Chris looked like he was about to explode. I coughed and shrugged his arm off my shoulder. The bell rang and I literally sprinted out of the cafeteria. I arrived to my class early and I sat there. People filed in and some were looking at me and whispering. I groaned realizing that they probably thought I was one of Reid's next bimbos. Amanda came in and sat next to me. She didn't look at me and didn't say anything.

It was silent for a few moments before she exploded.

"Reid wants to see you after school in his room!" She blurted a bit too loud catching attention from those close to us. I blushed and glared at her, she realized her mistake and shrunk back in her chair. I sighed and tried to ignore the butterflies turning into bats in my stomach.

"He said that?" I said making sure to keep my voice low. She nodded and before any of us, our teacher came in.

"Alright, today, I'm going to be assigning you a project with Partners." I could feel Amanda look at me out of the corner of my eye and I smiled.

"Both of you will have to take pictures of the other and their daily life activity's. It's basically a get to know you project. You could capture some shots of them unnoticed by them or have them pose. But it's better taking pictures of them unnoticed. Now don't embarrass them and take inappropriate pictures." She said earning a small chuckle from the class.

"The assignment will have to be presented in any form, but PowerPoint is highly recommended. It's due by the end of the month and you must have the following things included." She said as she started handing out papers.

[][][][][]

"What was that all about with Reid in lunch?" Molly asked as we sat down next to her in class. I rolled my eyes while Amanda spoke.

"I thought you weren't into gossip." She said making Molly roll her eyes.

"Nothing, he just said thank you for something I did for him." I said trying to sound bored. They both looked at me like they didn't believe me.

"Well he said his thanks in a pretty intimate way" Molly said giggling.

"He asked her to meet him in his room after school!" Amanda said, excited about sharing the news. Soon they both started giggling.

"It's not what it sounds like!" I said trying to cover my face with my hair. We took out our supplies to finish our drawings. I ignored them while they giggled and talked about how they heard Reid was a sexy man. I had to roll my eyes when they said that but I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks. It seemed my blushing was getting worse today. I was drawing a landscape. A picture I had taken when Tyler showed me the cliffs. I was just sketching when Molly asked me if I was going. Before I could answer Amanda spoke.

"Of course she's going! It'd be rude not to, you know?" I laughed at that and said yes I was. It reminded me that I had to let Chris and Caleb know. I told Amanda that I was supposedly going to her dorm after school, which she agreed. I texted both Chris and Caleb letting them know. Caleb asked if I was really going to Amanda's dorm. I replied a yes and put my phone away. Before I knew it, the class ended, meaning schools out. I took my time in putting my supplies away and Amanda was pressuring me to hurry up. Molly had left saying she had to get home early.

"Come on Claire!" She practically dragged me out into the hallway. She pulled me into the bathroom and was attempting to fix my image. She was pulling up my skirt and loosening my tie.

"What are you doing? Stop!" I told her as she tried to unbutton my shirt.

"You have to look really nice!" She said as if it was the easiest answer.

"Why? We're not having sex or anything! Stop! No!" I said swatting her hands away. She huffed in annoyance, before stopping.

"Fine! At least fix your hair," she said coming at me. I rolled my eyes as she fixed it.

"You're just like Kate and Sarah." I grumbled

"Thank you!" She said sincerely, I smiled. She pushed me out into the hallway and dragged me into the boys dorm hallway. The boys going into their rooms would wink at us. We soon arrived at his door.

"Wait no, he's not here. I have to go home." I said turning around, she stopped me and knocked on the door. Hard, and left running down the hall yelling 'sorry!' I stared after her with my mouth open and I was about to dip before they opened the door when it opened.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Alright, Molly we're heading to your house now. It's a blue house right?" I asked Molly on the phone. It was Saturday, and as we promised all of us, all of us being Chris, Caleb, Sarah, Kate, Pogue, and I were going to meet Molly's parents. We all decided it would be best if Tyler and Reid met us when we would leave her house. Reid. I blushed just thinking about him. Apparently my feelings that I decided to bury after I found out that I was just a 'sister' to his eyes were resurfacing and I couldn't stop it. A brother wouldn't whisper something to his sister so intimately. Unless they're into that whole incest thing. At that I shivered, shaking my head to clear the thoughts.

"Are you cold Claire bear?" asked Kate, I blushed and told her no. I saw Chris look at me out of the corner of my eye and I turned away. Yesterday when I told them that I was going to Amanda's room for a while, I didn't think that they'd go look for me. When I went to Reid's dorm he wasn't there. Tyler was, and he said that he should be coming soon. When he didn't Tyler pulled out a package and handed it to me, saying that Reid was going to give that to me. I was angry because he didn't show up, but Tyler told me that he remembered about him having to talk with the swim coach or something. When I got home, I opened and saw a Nikon camera. It was the one that I was looking at during lunch in my house when we were watching a movie. I was touched that Reid paid attention to that, and my butterflies got worse.

I fiddled with the camera that was held by straps wrapped around my neck. I decided to bring it with me. Amanda was looking out the window when I snapped a picture of her. The whole ride to Molly's house I fiddled with the camera, experimenting with it. I did that yesterday, but it distracted me from my thoughts going to that certain blonde. We arrived at Molly's house and introductions were made. Her parents were really nice, and we stayed for a small time, before we left to the carnival in Boston. The ride would take a while to get there. As we pulled onto the freeway, I saw Tyler's hummer trailing after us, it was Caleb in front with his mustang with Sarah, then Pogue on his Ducati, then Chris with our range rover including Kate, Molly and Amanda in the backseat while I sat in the front. We talked about nothing and everything, and we played the 20 questions game. Soon, about an hour later we arrived in Boston we made a quick pit stop, everyone got out, some to use the restroom, and others to get some food. I was one that stayed in the car, and I saw Tyler and Reid stay in their car too. I smirked and got out, glad that my side was facing away from their view. I slowly crept up and noticed their windows were rolled down. I heard some music playing and I recognized it as Muse. I then heard Tyler speak.

"So what did coach want yesterday?" I heard Tyler say.

"He wanted to tell me some ways I could improve my breast stroke. I was messing around the last swim meet so I didn't do my best." I heard Reid say. So it was true, I thought Tyler was saying that whole 'Reid had to see coach' to make me feel better, I had doubted that was true but I guess it was.

"Claire stopped by." I heard Tyler say. I froze in my crouch that I was behind their hummer. Reid didn't speak for a few moments and when I was thinking of heading back to my car he spoke.

"I know. I assume you gave her the camera? Seeing as she was wearing it today." He said. I glanced down at the camera and smiled. I heard Reid say something about giving him a cheeseburger and then I heard someone opening a type of bag. I crept up along Reid's side, hoping and praying he didn't look in his review mirror. I could barely see Reid's head covered in a beanie, and I got my camera ready.

"Man I'm so hungry." I heard him mutter and at that, I jumped. I went to his window and started taking countless of pictures. I was grateful that it was those that you could click as much as you want and it would take the pictures. I caught him with his mouth open really big ready to take the bite of the cheeseburger.

"W-what the fuck?!" he said dropping the cheeseburger as I still took pictures of him, his face turning red. Tyler was laughing really loud. While Reid was trying to roll up the window. I laughed and stopped taking pictures.

"It's a window not a curtain!" I said grinning. Reid noticed I put my camera down and looked at me. He glared at me before he started smirking. I saw him reach for the door handle and I realized what he was going to do. I bolted to my car and I heard him running after me while Tyler called out 'Go get her Reid!' I got in the car a second before he was trying to open the door. Amanda and Kate were already in the car and I locked all the doors.

"Get out of the car!" he said half serious and half laughing. I shook my head while grinning and raising the camera to take more pictures. He put his hand on the window to cover his face while he tried opening the door.

"Claire!" He said.

"I'm sorry, what?! I-I can't seem to hear you! What?" I said yelling and acting as if I didn't hear him. He stopped and looked at me. He kept on looking at me and it made me blush. I saw him mouth the words 'Just wait' as he pointed at me and walked back to the hummer. I only shrugged my shoulders at him. I turned back into the passenger seat and saw Kate and Amanda sharing a look.

"Well, what was that all about might I ask?" Kate asked feigning innocence. I felt myself blush and I told them what had happened which got them laughing.

"That's so cute! You guys are adorable!" Amanda said as she and Kate giggled. My cheeks were burning at that point and Molly and Chris came back. We started our way to the carnival and we arrived 15 minutes later. I was cautious as I got out of the car, and I saw Reid heading towards me along with Tyler both mischievous grins on their faces. I quickly bolted to Caleb's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. He was surprised but nonetheless put his arm around my shoulders. Sarah was on his right and I was on his left. I looked back to Reid and Tyler shake their heads. We headed into the carnival.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I want a cotton candy please." I told the attendant working at the cotton candy booth. Amanda was by my side and Tyler and Reid beside her. I was still cautious but they Tyler came up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Chill baby girl, we don't bite." He said at that Reid came and whispered in my ear.

"Hard, that is, if you like it hard." My cheeks were on fire, and I stuttered out a response as I pushed them away. They both laughed, while I grabbed Amanda and hooked my arm around hers and dragged her away. We met up with the rest who were waiting in line for a ride. I refused to get on the really big ones, but I still got on the small ones. Tyler made fun of me for that but surprisingly Reid told him to shut up. Molly was paired up with Chris, Amanda and I were together and the couples were with each other. We laughed, took pictures, played games, and now and then Reid and Tyler would tease me, and sometimes Amanda telling us about how they've never had a foursome, and things like that that would make us both blush. Pogue wanted me to get on a ride that would flip you over and swing back and forth. When we were walking around, I was In the back with Tyler, Amanda and Reid, I grabbed up my courage and pulled on Reid's arm. He looked down at me, and smirked. He stopped walking and Tyler noticed us stop walking and when Amanda turned her head to look, he put an arm around her.

"I-I never got the chance to thank you, and… apologize to you at those things I said to you. It was rude of me, and I rea-" He cut me off by snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. Our faces were just inches apart and those intense blue eyes of his were just mesmerizing me.

"I gave you the camera didn't I?" he said he flicked my nose and let me, go walking ahead. I probably was standing there with my open. He turned back and laughed.

"Are you going to stand there and let flies go in your mouth or are you coming?" He said. I snapped my mouth shut and followed him, my cheeks on fire. We walked on, catching up with the others and I was glad that we got that out of the way.

[][][][][]

"Okay, well I'll just wait for you guys here. Hurry up, my phone is dying." I said to Chris. I got lost, surprisingly and went to the bathroom, when I came back out, the whole group had not noticed that I was missing and I had to call them. Apparently they were on the other side of the carnival, while I was on the other. I sat down on the bench nearby and looked through the pictures I took. I laughed out loud at some. I was getting impatient, when a teenage guy sat down next to me, a friendly smile on his face. I instantly put up my guard and scooted away from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you, but you're… Claire, right?" he asked; I was hesitant to answer him but I nodded my head. He chuckled before extending out his hand.

"I'm sorry, this might seem a bit strange to you. But I saw you earlier with an old friend of mine, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, and Reid and Tyler? I haven't seen them in a while, and I was hoping if you could relay a message to them." He said, when he mentioned Caleb, I relaxed. I was about to answer but my phone started ringing.

"Oh, hold on, I'll tell them right now." I said before answering.

"Hey, where did you say you were again?" Chris asked

"By the Ferris wheel, hey Chris put Caleb on the phone." I told him, I looked over at the guy and he was grinning. In my head I thought he was pretty cute.

"Claire?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb, guess what?" I said smiling.

"What?"

"I ran into an old friend of you guys," I said, he didn't answer right away.

"An old friend?"

"Yes, I'm with him right now, his name is," I turned around and was about to ask for his name but he said it.

"His name is Chase Collins, and he says he wants to see you guys soon."

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnn!

Don't forget to Review your thoughts, feelings, ideas, suggestions down by clicking that 'review' button.

Until next chapter and much love

-Gaby xo


	8. Strange actions & Cock-blocking

**A/N: Million times of I'm sorry and thank you! Sorry for the long update! I've been finishing up summer school, and getting my stuff ready for senior year. *faints* can't believe I'm going to be a senior *sighs* Also these weeks have been really hectic I've tried writing in my free time; And thank you for reviewing, subscribing, and favoring! (Is that how you say it? Or is it favoriting? O.o)**

Thank you for reviewing! 9 reviews for a chapter? I think that's a new record!

**Thank you for reviewing, it's much appreciated:**

crkossi – _Yes! He returns! Haha aw, I'm pretty that has happened to everyone at least once. You did write a lot of 7's I just noticed; when I first read your review and that part where you said you wrote a lot of 7's I was confused, then I looked back and I was like oh! But 7 is a lucky number… I think. Yes, he's developing a crush on dearest Molly, there's some Molly and Chris action in this chapter! Reid, *sigh* he can be touchy touchy with anyone he wants *dreamy sigh* & as to Chase, I know. Because the bad guys make it look sexier haha; anyways thank you for your review! It made my night! _

bugathaMx – _Clffie! I know! I couldn't help it! I was literally bursting with excitement and nervousness while typing the ending. Thank you for your kind words! I tried to make this chapter long as the other, but as you read my authors note above, it got me so frustrated that I was deciding on whether I should make it like the other normal chapters, but I was like, I can't do that to you guys, so I hope this is long enough (:_

Emilyrose475 – _I know! He's so cute ^.^ It happened to me a while ago, and it popped into my head while writing it, so I typed it down haha. I'm sorry for updating late! Here is your chapter, I really hope you enjoy their reaction and such!_

Guest – _Thank you!_

Guest – _Sorry for taking so long! Thank you!_

SammieLuvsFood – _I love your penname! Who doesn't love food? Haha thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!_

The-two-unbeatable-beaters – _Thank you! I hope your really liking how I'm portraying her, if you have any problems with anything please tell me! (:_

Hartleysgirl – _Sorry for the late post! Here ya go! (:_

– _Thank you! I appreciate your comment; hope you enjoy! _

**Thank you for subscribing/favoring & welcome to the story lovelies:**

FoR-ThE-LoVe-Of-WrItInG-08

Mickilv

Christinelovesreading

AlphaGamjen

xXxJoker47xXx

starlightjem

kkurtenbach5

JessicaKayln

AngelofTemperence13

AlyssaKira26

(If I'm missing anyone, please let me know!)

Sorry for any grammatical errors or anything of the sort.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em.

* * *

*Caleb's P.O.V*

"Honestly, how could we loose her?" Sarah asked worried. We lost Claire. We were too caught up in the carnival, we didn't really notice when she slipped away to use the bathroom and told us to wait for her. When we didn't find her among us, we started to panic, and when Chris called her, she was downright upset. I felt ashamed; I should've payed more attention. Especially with feeling someone using and not being one of us. Now we were walking back to the Ferris wheel, which is on the other side of the carnival. It's not those small carnivals in the parking lot of the small shopping centers; this one was huge.

"Well, she is a tiny little thing." Pogue answered. Amanda snorted commenting that she wasn't that small.

"Reid, you were mostly with Claire this whole time, how come you didn't pay more attention to her?" Kate asked, with a hint of teasing in her voice. Reid glared at her before rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was her fucking body guard." He said.

"Instead of bickering, let's go get Claire." Chris said in a loud voice, to which we followed him.

"I hope she's okay." Molly spoke up, half of us looked at her.

"Of course she's okay, why wouldn't she be?" Kate asked confused.

"Well, there's crazy lunatic people out there who kidnap young girls, even in public." She said. At that we all stared at her, before walking faster. We were almost there, when Claire called Chris, he then passed the phone to me.

"Claire?" I asked

Caleb, guess what?" she said, a smile in her voice.

"What?"

"I ran into an old friend of you guys," she said happily, I didn't answer right away.

"An old friend?"

"Yes, I'm with him right now, his name is," I could hear her talk to somebody in the background and something in my gut made me jog; the rest followed after me confused.

"His name is Chase Collins, and he says he wants to see you guys soon." Hearing his name being said by her, made me abruptly stop. This couldn't be happening.

"What?" I asked, hoping, praying that I misheard her; I started running.

"Yes, Chase Collins."

"Claire, get away from him right now. He's not-"  
"AHHHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I was cut off by her screaming, my heart stopped when I heard her desperate cries.

"Claire! Claire!" I yelled into the phone; at that point I was running at full speed with the guys in tow. In less than a minute we came to the location to where she said she was. I looked around frantically, but not finding her anywhere.

"Claire! Claire!"

"What's happened? Caleb!" Tyler asked confused.

"Chase was with her." I said. Their faces paled and turned into a mixture between shock, anger, and fear. We started calling her name, and looking for her.

"Will you stop yelling? I'm right here." Claire spoke up from behind us. She was standing there, her hands behind her back, and looking calmly at us. Her head titled to the side.

"Are you guys okay? Looks like you've seen a ghost." She said calmly. Chris ran up to embrace her in a hug.

"Jesus Claire, don't do that. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked taking her by the shoulders and examining her to see if she was hurt. I told the guys to check the area really quick and come back.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. Before we could answer, the girls came up to us, out of breath.

"What. The. Fuck!" Molly said, her hands on her knees, her face was red and she was panting. Amanda was in the same state as her. Kate was trying to fix her winded hair, and Sarah came up to me, putting a hand on my arm.

"Claire, are you alright?" She asked. Claire looked at her with an expressionless face.

"Claire?" Chris asked. Claire seemed to snap out of it before nodding at him. By that time, the rest of the guys came back.

"There's no sign of him." Pogue said in a low voice. I looked at Sarah, then at Molly and Amanda who were looking at us confused. She got the hint.

"Hey, what are they doing over there? Let's go check it out." Sarah said, taking both of them, along with Kate away to the nearest stand.

"Claire, we heard you scream. What happened?" I asked. She shrugged before looking at each of the guys, lingering on Reid.

"There were two spiders on my shoulder." She said calmly, as if she was stating that she didn't feel like going to the store.

"Spiders?" Pogue asked, she nodded before looking at Reid.

"Thank god Chase was there, or else they would've bitten me."

"Chase?" Tyler asked cautiously.

"Mhm, he was the one that pointed them out, and killed them. It was really gross." She said before fiddling with her camera.

"Where is he now?" Reid asked looking around. Claire shrugged before bringing the camera to her eye level and snapping a picture of Reid.

"Don't know. Said he had to leave, so he left. That's all he said that he hoped to see you guys soon, and that he misses Kate and Sarah. I was going to ask him for his number or for him to stay a bit longer, but he left before I could say anything."

"Shit." Pogue said running a hand through his hair. "Kate!" he yelled, calling her over. He wrapped both arms around her protectively. I did the same with Sarah.

"Everything okay? You guys look like somebody died." Amanda said, with Molly by her side.

"Yes. Everything is… fine." Chris said looking at Claire who was oblivious to everything. She was fiddling her camera, her head down.

"Um, we have to get going, we got swim practice tomorrow morning." I said. Everyone else nodded while Claire snapped her head up.

"Amanda! Molly! Do you want to see the pictures I've taken?" Claire practically bounced over to them, hooked her arm through theirs and started walking. When she looked back, it sent chills down my spine; she looked at each of our faces before smirking and looking forward.

*******Danvers Residence*****

"How could we let this happen? And to Claire nonetheless! He's going to use her like Kate and Sarah!" Tyler exclaimed. Once we dropped off Amanda, and Molly we came to my house. She went straight to bed claiming she was tired. Chris has been checking up on her every ten minutes. Kate was on Pogue's lap, and Chris had his head in his hands, Tyler was pacing, Reid was near the window and I had Sarah in my arms.

"That can't be true right? I mean, maybe he just used her to send a message?" Chris asked hopefully. Kate shook her head.

"There were two spiders on her shoulder. When I first met Chase, he found one on my shoulder, it was later that I went into a coma. Sarah kept on dreaming of spiders. He found two, not one but two on her." Kate said.

"We have to keep an eye on her. And everyone else. None of you can't use. At all." I said sternly. They all nodded.

"One of us should be with her, all the time, same with Kate or Sarah. We can't risk it." I said, once again they nodded.

"That stupid motherfucker! I can't believe he's…" Reid, who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up.

"Who are you cursing at Reid?" We all looked to the entrance of the living room and found Claire.

"Claire." Chris stood up and went to her. She was still looking at Reid, waiting for him to answer. He coughed and muttered no one.

"What are you doing up this late, you should be sleeping." Sarah said, Claire looked at her before titling her head to the side.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm not a five year old; I can stay up if I want too. Whatever the time." She snapped. We all looked at her in shock.

"She was just wondering, you don't need to give her attitude." Kate said defending Sarah.

"Shouldn't you be at your own home?" Claire told Kate.

"Claire!" Chris said, shock across his features. She stared at Kate before turning to Chris.  
"I had a bad dream. There were spiders everywhere." She said looking up at him. We froze when she mentioned spiders.

"Spiders?" He asked, and she nodded before hugging him and snuggling into him.

"I don't want to be alone Chris." She muttered.

"I think it's best if, you guys spend the night here." I said pulling Sarah to her feet. They all nodded grimly. I looked at Claire before speaking.

"Claire, do you think you can… let Sarah and Kate borrow some clothes to sleep in?" I asked hesitantly. She perked up instantly.

"Yes! C'mon!" She said pulling Kate to her feet and dragging Sarah out of the living room.

"It'll be like a girl's night sleepover!" We heard her say going up the stairs.

"Isn't she acting, a bit strange?" Tyler asked. We all looked at Chris and his grim expression was all the answer we needed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Claire, can you tell us again what he told you?" Pogue asked. Two days had passed and it was Monday afternoon. Claire was acting like herself again and every time we would ask her about Chase, she acted like it was a long, long time ago. The whole weekend we didn't really go out, and if we did we'd be together or in three's. She sighed before speaking.

"I don't know, he said he was an old friend and that he missed seeing you guys and he hoped to see you soon. I don't know where he's staying, or what he is doing back here, that's all he said before he left. Now can you please let me eat in peace?" She was eating, and every now and then we'd make her talk.

"Oh, by the way, Molly is coming over soon." She said taking a drink from her cup.

"Molly?" Chris asked. Stopping what he was doing.

"Yeah, we need to talk about stuff, and the art project coming up soon." Claire said getting up and putting her plates in the dishwasher.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" She asked looking around. Pogue was the only one who came over today.

"The others had some things to do." Pogue said. Claire only nodded her head before her forehead scrunched up in concentration.

"So when am I going to take you on a ride?" Pogue asked grinning. Claire looked up and her mouth went into a small 'o'.

"I don't know." She shrugged, Pogue laughed before getting up.

"C'mon. Let's go."

"R-right now?" she asked backing up. He nodded, grinning.

"Yes, if you don't do it now, then you won't do it in the future. Now c'mon." Without waiting for her to answer, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside. Chris and I tagged along, wanting to see. Pogue was already on the bike and he was waiting for her to climb on. She looked at Chris.

"You're not going to say anything?" She asked, Chris only shook his head. Claire took a big breath, held it in for about five seconds; let it out, before putting on the helmet and getting on. She said something before Pogue revved up the engine.

"Chris! Stay here! In case Molly shows up!" She yelled, and with that, they left. I let out a chuckle when I saw her tighten her grip on Pogue. We went back inside to the living room, each in our own thoughts. I was thinking about the whole Chase thing. I wasn't going to lie, I was scared. Not for me, but for the people I loved. I didn't want a repeat of what happened to Kate or Sarah to happen to Claire. I don't think she could handle such a thing. She didn't even know what was going on. It also angered me, that he could just come back and target someone so innocent. But that was Chase, cruel and blinded with power. Reid was turning 18 soon, and we had no doubt that was the reason he came back. We checked in The Book and there was no record, or anything to help us with what we're dealing with. I sighed before looking up. Chris was lost in thought, and his leg was shaking nervously. He knew what was going on, but he knew he couldn't exactly protect Claire. Against some like Chase?

"Hey, man. Don't worry about Claire, we'll keep her safe." I said. He looked up before nodding, going back into his thoughts.

"that's not what you're thinking though," I said he looked up again before shaking his head.

"What's up?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. He was quiet and when he opened his mouth to talk, the doorbell rang. We both froze. Then I remembered Claire said something about Molly coming over. I got up and when I did so did Chris, he ran his hand through his hair, and sat back down. I frowned in confusion before opening the door. There stood Molly looking around the yard. Her back was to me and she didn't turn around when I opened the door. I cleared my throat. She jumped before turning to me.

"O-oh, Caleb. Hi, is um, Claire here?" I stepped aside to let her in.

"She left a little while ago, but she should be back any minute now. Would you like something to drink?" I offered while I took her to the living room.

"Oh! Chris, y-you're here." She said a pink tint in her cheeks. Chris stood up and looked at her confused.

"I live here…" he said to which Molly blushed.

"I'm going to call Claire." I said leaving them alone. Once in the kitchen I dialed the number, I looked out the window to see Pogue pulling up into the driveway. Hanging up, I went to the door yelling 'Claire's here' into the living room. When I went outside Claire was laughing.

"That was awesome!" She said getting down from the bike "I've never felt such a rush in my life before!" Pogue took off his helmet and grinned.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" He asked and Claire shook her head. She noticed me then practically skipped towards me.

"Oh Caleb! That was awesome! It was a bit scary at first, but wow." She said hugging me. I smiled and ruffled her head.

"That's great. Now Molly's inside, she came a few minutes ago." I said. She looked up in shock before sprinting inside calling Molly's name. Pogue came up and was rubbing her ears.

"Man, for the first few minutes she was screaming like a banshee. I think she popped my ear drums." He joked.

"No problems?" I asked. He stopped smiling and looked at the open door.

"It wasn't a… problem exactly. It's just,"

"Just what?" I asked

"I stopped for a while, to tell her to stop screaming, and she was fine, but then out of nowhere she goes quiet and I look back at her and she's staring into the forest. I thought she was just thinking, but her face was weird. It looked like she was mad, then sad, then expressionless. I kept on calling her and she wouldn't pay attention. I had to shake her shoulders a little to get her to snap out of it. I asked her if she was okay, but she just looked at me if I asked her what my name was or something. After that she just hopped on the bike and wanted to go again." He finished. I didn't say anything and he continued.

"I'm worried man, this wasn't like Kate, and Kate didn't act all strange, I'm scared for what it might do to Claire. She's just a kid for crying out loud, and there were two fucking spiders!" He exclaimed.

"I know, I'm thinking of different possibilities. We just have to keep a close eye on her. He's not going to get us this time."

[][][][][][][1 week later][][][][][][][]

*Claire's P.O.V*

"You need to listen to me." He said. I tried turning around trying to find where he was.

"No! Please leave me alone!" I said spinning around, it was dark and I barely cached glimpses of his face here and there.

"Well that can't happen, because you're going to help me, whether you like it or not. Or else you can say goodbye to those brothers of yours."

A hand gripped my shoulder turning me around. I met his face and screamed. Spiders crawling from his body to mine, getting into my clothes, my mouth and ears. His eyes were completely black, and he was laughing while I screamed and screamed.

"Stop! Stop!" Over and over I yelled. His head tilted to the side as if he was listening on something from afar. He sighed and suddenly the spiders that were swarming all over me were gone.

"Here they come, now here's what you're going to do." I tried to push him away, but his grip was too strong. I could feel bruises coming. He roughly grabbed my chin and made me look at him. His eyes were coal black. He was saying something but the words were incoherent, things were getting blurry. He was shaking and yelling at me, and then I had a sharp stinging pain in my cheek.

*CALEB'S P.O.V*

"So coach wants us to be at the pool tomorrow after school, as usual, but we'll be staying late. He wants to talk to all of us." Tyler finished talking while he grabbed a slice of pizza that was on the coffee table. Pouge groaned.

"I promised I'd take Kate out to dinner." He sighed running a hand through his hair. Reid laughed and made a comment about him being whipped.

"Well, are the girls going to stay together?" Chris asked. He voiced my thoughts. If the coach wanted to talk to us, it meant practice would be a closed practice and the girls wouldn't be able to go.

"Yeah, I'll make sure they stay somewhere close and all of them together." I said a silence following. Claire hasn't been acting different. She's back to how she was before. The only thing we were concerned about is she would space out for a while, and we'd have to physically move her for her to come back. She'd become thinner and pale. Concerned about her well being, my mother would wake up earlier than usual to have breakfast ready for Claire and she'd make sure food would be present for her to eat.

"Reid, have you talked to her?" I asked. They all looked up at me, then at Reid waiting for a response.

"Or you Tyler?" I added. They shook their heads.

"You know I've tried. The only time she would be near me is when all of us would be together." Reid explained. And it was true. I've noticed if Reid would be the one talking in the group, she'd exclude herself out. If Reid tried talking to her directly, she'd answer one worded responses and not look at him in the eyes.

"I've tried cornering her when no ones around, but she'd always-"

"You'd try what?" Chris asked while Pogue chuckled quietly. Reid looked at Chris then realized how he said it.

"Dude that sounded really wrong." Tyler laughed. I couldn't help but smile too, seeing Reid at loss for words, and then he said some profanities which had us laughing out loud this time. I heard Henry coming down the stairs.

"Hey you guys." He greeted coming into the living room. 'Watsup' and 'hello' were heard across the room. He was adjusting his tie in the small mirror that was on the wall. He fixed his hair and muttered 'yup I still got it' making us chuckle.

"I got to go attend a meeting; Evelyn won't be home till later, she's with and Mrs. Simms. Uh, there's money to order pizza or something. Or Claire and Chris can cook something as well, if there's any problems, call us." He said putting on his jacket.

"Dad, we've been alone before without complications." Chris said, Henry considered it before saying 'okay'. He said his goodbye and left. Pogue got up after checking his time.

"Well, I should get going too, I've got a few things to do for our dinner tomorrow." He said, slinging his leather jacket on.

"What, hoping to get lucky?" Reid joked, but Pogue made no comment. Usually when Reid would joke about something like that Pogue would immediately defend himself. When Reid saw that Pogue was making no move to say anything he laughed.

"Oh man. C'mon! You haven't been getting action lately? Is that why you're taking her out to dinner? Because she doesn't want the Dic-"

"Shut up Garwin! That's none of your goddamn business!" Pogue snapped. Tyler was trying to contain his laughter in, while Chris was looking amused.

"How long has this been going on?" Chris asked with a mischievous smirk on his face that too often resembled Reid and Tyler's. Pogue looked at him as if he wasn't expecting that to come from him. He stayed quiet before answering.

"For about two weeks now." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. I chuckled; despite with what everything was going on, we would find ourselves with stomachaches laughing. Pogue glared at me.

"Yeah? Well what about you? I haven't seen you or Sarah be all close." Pogue accused. It caught me off guard because part of it was true and another part was because I wasn't expecting that. I put my hands up in surrender before laughing.

"Hey now, we were just joking." I said grinning. Reid looked thoughtful. He was about to say something when we heard screaming upstairs.

In Claire's room.

I'm not sure who was the fastest in getting there but we were there in less than two seconds. Chris bursted in followed by me while the guys stood hovering by the door, searching frantically around the room. Claire was lying down, covered in a blanket and she was asleep. But she was clawing at herself, leaving small scratches on her arms or legs. Chris grabbed her wrists stopping her to cause more harm to herself. He would keep on calling her name, but I wasn't paying attention. I felt someone using, and I looked behind to make sure my brothers eyes weren't black. A slap was bought me back. I looked around for the noise only to find Claire's head to the side with Chris' arm lowering.

"Why'd you hit her?!" Tyler exclaimed. Chris ignored him and shook Claire lightly.

"Claire?" he asked. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Chris before looking around the room finding us all there.

"Wha-" before she could finish she gasped and got off the bed and going to the bathroom. Chris got up and followed after her. I could her hear breathing become heavy and hysterical.

"There was- there was—so many- he said- I can't, I can't!" She hysterically started crying. I looked back and held my hand up when I saw the guys try coming forth. They stopped when my hand went up and I slowly made my way into the bathroom. I could see Claire was holding on to Chris as if her life depended on it, She could barely stand and Chris noticed I was there and he motioned me to help him. Entering the bathroom I didn't know what to do exactly. He was already holding her. But I seemed to make some noise loud enough for her to hear me. Her gaze snapped to me and an series of emotions flickered through her tear stained face. Confused, Anger, Fear, Guilt and Worry. Her crying had turned into small hiccups now and she stopped talking. Chris gently took her face in his hands and made her look away from me and to him.

"Claire bear, can you tell me what happened?" She shook her head and closed her eyes tight. Her face became paler if that were even possible. She took one glance at me before she barely made it to the sink and threw up. Chris immediately went to her side and held her hair up.

"Caleb, can you start the shower please?" he asked looking at me through the mirror. I nodded and turned on the shower, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold. She had stopped and was resting her forehead on Chris' arm.

"Claire, I'm going to put you in the shower okay? You're going in with clothes, and I'm going to wash you as best as I can. Is that okay?" he asked and she meekly nodded. I helped him into putting her in the shower. Since she was wearing some shorts and a tank top, she was easily washed. Chris asked for her toothbrush and I passed it over. When he was washing her hair, he asked me to call Evelyn. I nodded while walking out. Pogue was leaning against the wall, Tyler was sitting on the bed and Reid was sitting at her desk.

"Is she alright?" Pogue asked. I sighed and nodded.

"What was she saying? She said 'there was so many' and 'he said', you don't think that it could be Cha-"

"I don't think right now is the best place to talk about it. Obviously something scared her for her to be like this. We'll ask her when she's feeling better." I cut Tyler off. I pulled out my phone and dialed my mother. She answered on the second ring and I told her of the situation. She said she'd be home in ten minutes.

"C'mon guys, let's go downstairs." I said and they followed me down the stairs. Grim expressions on all our faces.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Quiet frankly, that's not normal. Some crazy shit is happening to her, and we have to find out what. It seems she has some weird bipolar disorder." Tyler said.

"State the obvious moron. He put a fucking spell on her. One we can't reverse, and she's not acting like herself. We've already checked in the book and there's nothing." Reid told Tyler. When my mom came home she went up straight to Claire's room and helped Chris. He came back down a few minutes later and said Claire would be down in a few minutes. When she did come down she had looked better. Her color was back, and the more I looked at her it seemed she had regained the weight that she had lost, which seemed impossible but looking at the other guys' faces I know they thought the same thing. She didn't even stop to say anything to us and went to the kitchen. We could hear her and Evelyn talking about things and then the smell of food being made came to us. We made our way to the kitchen and saw Claire was laughing with her laptop on the counter. She noticed us, and for a split second her face turned into fear. She looked away and looked back with a smile on her face.

"Hey." She said. Hey? That's all she had to say after what happened? I looked over and saw Reid's expression and knew he was about to voice my thoughts. I coughed when he opened his mouth.

"Uh, how are you feeling?" I asked going over to sit on the island where she was. She closed her laptop before looking at me.

"There was never anything wrong with me to begin with. I just ate something bad last night and had to pay for it this morning." She said putting her hands neatly in her lap. My mom came over and put a plate in front of her.

"Claire just had a bad morning, Caleb." She said before patting down Claire's hair.

"Would you guys like some lunch?" My mom asked as she went back to the stove. We all said yes and sat down on the table.

"So what was your dream about?" Reid had asked bluntly. Pogue spit out his drink onto his plate.

"Pogue!" my mother scolded him as she handed him a napkin. He muttered a sorry before looking at Reid.

"Reid." I said warningly. My mother looked at me in confusion before looking at the rest of us. I didn't want to tell her yet of the current situation and I knew I had to tell her soon.

"Caleb, what's going on?" she asked, I shot a glare at Reid's now guilty face and sighed. Before I could answer however her phone had rung, it rang for three times before she left the kitchen giving me a look that said 'it's not over' and went to answer the phone.

"Reid, don't ask her that." Chris told him. Claire just looked at him before looking at Reid.

"You mean the nightmare I had?" she asked. We all looked at her in surprise not expecting her to be able to discuss it so soon.

"Y-yeah. Can you tell us what it was about?" Tyler asked hesitantly. She nodded before drinking her water.

"It was about my friends that passed away." She stated clammy and went back to her food. The way she said it made me think that wasn't what it was about.

"Really?" Reid asked persisting. I shot him a warning glare before looking back at Claire.

"You said 'there were so many' and 'he said' and 'I can't'." I told her. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered.

"Oh, yeah well I can't really recall it. I mean dreams aren't exactly vivid now are they? But if you don't mind, I uh, don't really want to talk about it. I can't even remember it to be honest and I don't want to be thinking about it." She said looking at all of us. We nodded before going back to our food. It was quiet for a while before she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I've been acting strange lately. I've been thinking about the things that had happened in the past and it's been dragging me down. If I have told you guys anything or done anything to offend you guys, I'm sorry. To be honest, these past two weeks have been a big blur, I think it's because of those pills I've been taking." She said her face was guilty.

"What pills?" Chris and I asked at the same time. She looked up and realized she had said too much before sighing.

"I didn't want to tell you guys but I've been taking some pills to help with the depression. I guess it made things worse by making my mood swings go off the charts." She chuckled weakly before shrugging.

"Anyways, I'm done with that." She finished, moving her fork back and forth on her plate. I was speechless. I sure as hell wasn't expecting that. Pogue coughed while Reid and Tyler shifted in their seats.

"Claire, you don't have to apologize," Chris said "we understand. Right?" he finished looking at all of us. The guys nodded and told her it was fine. She grinned.

"Okay then. So, I know I slept the whole morning and almost the whole afternoon, but are you guys planning to do anything today?" she asked shyly. I opened my mouth to answer but no words seemed to come out. I was still baffled by how she was acting now. Pogue answered.

"Uh, no actually. Did you want to do something Claire Bear?" he asked smiling. She nodded eagerly and pushed her plate away and pulled her laptop in front of her.

"Yes. Well do you guys want to see the pictures I took on the day we went to the Carnival? I've got some pretty funny ones in here that I catched you guys unexpectedly." She stated proudly. I noticed Reid had gone stiff in his seat when she mentioned the carnival. When we didn't answer immediately, she looked at us suddenly regretful.

"I mean, if you guys want…" she added in a small voice.

"No! Of course we want to see the pictures baby girl, let's see 'em." Tyler said grinning, he went beside her and looked at the screen, we all did the same. The pictures she had taken were really good. There were some of just the rides at the carnival, some of people laughing or smiling, and then she showed the pictures of us. When we were about to go on the rides, or some random and unexpectedly as she said. The one we laughed the most, the tension gone, was where Reid was in the passenger seat and his mouth was open wide, about to take a bite of his cheeseburger with Tyler laughing in the background. There were about seven or eight pictures where she came out in them. She had taken pictures with Amanda and Molly, and Tyler and Reid, and about three with Reid. There was about ten pictures of Reid, and when the pictures showed up she blushed and immediately moved on to the next ones. However Tyler, stopped her.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You skipped some." And before she could protest or stop him, he had already gone back to those three photos. The first one was where Reid was unaware of the fact that he was being shot, he was looking off at one of the stands that contained the huge stuffed animals. The other was where he was actually playing the game. The next one was where he was receiving the huge bear. And then he was holding out the bear toward the screen, meaning at Claire who was taking the pictures, with a smirk on his face. The rest three were random pictures of Reid either smiling or smirking at her or caught unexpectedly. The next three sent Chris and I into a tornado of emotions. She took a picture with Reid by her side, the both smiling while she held up the bear. The second one was where someone else had taken the picture and she was being carried on his back while she held the bear to the side and Claire was grinning and blushing, while Reid was smiling and it looked like he was trying not to roll his eyes. The third one however was one where it looked as if they were taking the picture normally, but Claire's face was obviously shocked, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes wide with a red tint on her cheeks. Reid, was giving her a kiss on the cheek. It was obvious she wasn't expecting that. None of us spoke for a good minute before Chris broke the silence.

"Claire. What is this?" he asked serious. Claire was blushing profoundly and looking down at the hands in her lap.

"Oh come on, don't get all worked up. They're just pictures, nothing serious. It's not like we recorded a sex tape or something." Reid joked. Chris snapped and grabbed the shirt of his collar.

"What are you doing with my sister?" He asked Reid only looked shocked at him before glaring at him. He shoved his hands off.

"Are you serious? You think there's something going on between us?" Reid chuckled before looking at him "Honestly, you need to calm down, they're just pictures; there's no meaning behind them." He said smirking.

"Yeah, I mean I got a few the same with Tyler," Claire spoke up, Chris looked at her before shaking his head.

"You think I'm stupid?" he asked her and she stiffened.

"I know he got you that camera, I know he's been acting all nice and getting close to you. I see the way you act around him. Do you honestly expect me to believe that nothing is going on between you?" he asked looking at both Claire and Reid. Reid was looking unharmed by his words while Claire was almost close to tears.

"Hey man, she's like a little sister to me, I don't mean for anything to happen between us that way. That'd just be… wrong." Reid said looking at Chris then shrugging and looking at Claire.

"I didn't mean for you to get the wrong impression Claire," he said talking to her now.

"No, of course not. Chris I'm telling you, nothing is going on." Claire interrupted Reid and smiled at Chris. Chris looked at Claire, then at Reid then at me. I nodded and he sighed.

"Good. Reid, I know how you like to… explore your sexual life with different girls and quite frankly I don't care, but stay away from my sister if there's no girl around." Chris told Reid. I knew Reid was offended by the way his jaw became hard and his fists were clenched. He sighed and laughed.

"I told you, that'd just be wrong." He said and that was all the confirmation Chris could get. Chris satisfied with the answer looked over at Claire and mouthed the word 'sorry' to which Claire only smiled back at him then turned to the computer. She closed it before turning to look at us.

"So where's Sarah and Kate?" she asked turning to us the conversation obviously long forgotten.

"Uh, they're at Kate's place with her parents." Pogue answered. She nodded in understanding before getting up and putting her plate in the sink.

"Well, are you guys doing anything today?" she asked yet again shyly. We didn't have anything planned today so we just shook our heads.

"Do you guys want to go hiking? It seems like a beautiful day outside." She asked eagerly and shyly.

"We've got nothing planned. Let's go." Tyler said. Claire practically jumped in place before nodding and grinning.

"Okay, well I'll be down in half an hour, that alright?" She asked we nodded in confirmation before she bounded up the stairs. None of us spoke for a while before we all headed into the living room.

*CLAIRE'S P.O.V*

Got my boots, my sweater, my scarf, finger less gloves, and camera? Check. I mentally told myself. I was adjusting my clothes and making sure I had extra film in my bag and small necessities before heading down stairs. I was excited. This surprised me a little. We were just going hiking. I guess I was happy to be out of my depression mode that I had been in the last two weeks. I mentally frowned. These last two weeks had been weird. I wasn't lying when I told them it had been a blur to me. It honestly has. It was like I wasn't myself. I remember being in some place, then being home in my bedroom realizing the whole day had already passed. It was weird that I was acting like that. I didn't have any other explanation and when I told my dad, he blamed it on the past that was catching up to me. The pills he bought me really didn't make a difference. I noticed this weekend everyone has been acting very cautiously towards me. I didn't want it to be like that between us, and I decided I needed to make amends for whatever I did or how I acted. I thought back to Reid and was thoroughly embarrassed and hurt. I chastised myself for beginning to give in to those feelings I told myself I'd bury, and to believing he actually might like me. I was embarrassed of how things went down in the kitchen earlier. I wanted the earth to open up and swallow me whole. Especially when Reid referred to me as his little sister as Caleb had warned me about. I put up a front and acted as if I never had those type of feelings toward him either, though I'm sure they knew I was lying And those photos made sure of that. I got a bit caught up in the moment. When Reid had asked to take another picture together I was ecstatic. I wasn't expecting him to pull that little stunt. He merely smirked and winked at me before continuing walking. Later on in the week I had looked back at it and couldn't help but stare at the pictures over and over. Replaying the scene in my head. I snapped myself back to the present, burying those thoughts deep and hidden away. No more seeing Reid that way, no matter how hard it might be.

I was nearing the living room and I heard them all talking in low voices.

"What does this mean?" I heard Tyler ask; someone said 'I don't know' but I couldn't recognize the voice.

"I still don't trust it. Whatever is going on, remember he's behind it, so no mater how she's acting, I'm not trusting it." I heard Reid say. Who were they talking about? Surely they couldn't be talking about me right? I decided to present myself. I walked in acting oblivious. They immediately straightened up and stopped their hushed voices. Chris was the first one to stand up.

"You ready?" he asked coming over to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and nodded. They way he put me on the spot like that hurt me as well. He would never do something like that, especially in front of people. I knew he regretted it afterwards, but he still shouldn't have done that no matter how mad he was at the moment. Everyone got up and we all shuffled out into the day.

[][][][][][][][]

"Alright so, we go up this way?" I asked Caleb who was our unofficial guide in this forest. We decide to go where the Dells was close at. Pogue was getting irritated, said his 'hair was going to flatten down' which had me laughing at him. Reid was his usual cocky self and Tyler following in his footsteps. Chris was hovering and Caleb was the one in front. The sun was beginning to set and I had told Tyler to take us back to the place where we once went before. Only Caleb refused and said he had a better place to show me.

"Yes, we should be there in about a minute or so." Caleb answered. True to his word we arrived at a clearing that overlooked the ocean. It was another cliff, but this one had a hill going down to the small beach that was more ocean than sand. The hill was steep so no way were we going down there.

"Oh it's very beautiful! How do you guys even find places like these" I asked already taking a few shots of the area.

"Well, we've lived here our whole lives, we've explored the area as kids." Tyler answered. I hm'd in response and kept on taking more pictures. The guys settled down and took out the food. We decided to bring some food knowing we would get hungry.

"Claire, come sit down and relax for a bit, we bought your favorite chips." Chris said. I snapped a few more before going over to them. I bought the camera to my eye level and I took some of them sitting down. Pogue sighed when he heard the clicking of the camera.

"Are you going to make a scrapbook of each of our lives and moments?" he asked sarcastically. I looked at him before grinning.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I said taking more pictures of them. They groaned and I couldn't help but laugh. We ate the snacks we bought having small conversations here and there. Pogue's phone rang and it was Kate.

"Hey baby." He said answering on the second ring. They talked for a while before Pogue told her where we were. They talked for a little while more before he hung up. He stood up and shook the dirt off his pants.

"Well, I'll be heading off." He announced. I pouted at him and gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"So soon?" I asked. He chuckled seeing my expression and ruffled my hair.

"Yes, Kate is lonely, and her parents left her house, and Sarah is at the dorm with a few friends so…" he grinned cockily before Reid and Tyler hooted.

"Well guess you don't have to take her out to that dinner tomorrow to get some action." Tyler teased. Pogue's grinned was wiped off.

"No, I still have to take her. I better get going before she changes her mind." He said and the way he said it made me feel sorry and amused at the same time. It was clear Pogue was whipped by Kate. It was cute in a way. I smiled at how he hurriedly went back to the forest and back to wear we parked our cars. The sun setting casted an orange tinge to the clearing and it made our skins look like it was almost glowing. I snapped a few pictures before putting the camera down.

"Claire, I wanted to ask you something." Caleb said after taking a drink of his water bottle. I nodded at him, motioning him to continue.

"Well, tomorrow we have swim practice," I was about to protest saying I wasn't going to go when he spoke again. "I know you don't like coming to them, you never do." He said and I grimaced slightly.

"I was saying it's going to be a closed practice, and Sarah and Kate wanted to hang out with you seeing as they hardly hadn't. When we're finished, we would go to Nicky's." he said. I opened my mouth to speak but he wasn't done.

"I'm pretty sure they invited Molly and Amanda." He added. I sighed before speaking.

"I was going to say sure." I said smiling. He looked a bit embarrassed and he nodded. I looked over at Chris and grinned. I had a feeling he was crushing on Molly. I thought up of things I could do. I could set them up. That's obvious but I was going to need help. I thought of Tyler, but he was always with Reid, and if they're both involved they might ruin it. But they'd be good to be able to have guy talks with Chris. Maybe Sarah, Kate and Amanda might help. I know Amanda and Kate would love to help. Tomorrow at Nicky's I should ask Kate to-

"Claire!" Chris calling my name snapped me out of my thoughts. Confused I looked at him.

"We've been calling you for the past minute!" Tyler said, I frowned and blushed.

"Sorry, lost in thought I guess." I said.

"And what might these thoughts might be?" Reid asked a cocky grin on his face. "Perhaps thinking about one of the boys that trail after you?" he asked slyly. Chris was drinking and when Reid said that he spit out the water, and Caleb and I yelled 'what!?'

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know." Reid said leaning back on his hands.

"Know what?" I asked curtly. He only looked at Tyler who grinned.

"Well since your little mishap at the Dells, I'm sure you've noticed, that people have taken interest in you." Tyler said.

"Especially the boys." Reid added with a smirk on his face.

"What boys?!" Chris asked. I stared at Reid with my mouth open. Was he serious?

"Are you serious?" I asked. He only nodded.

"You should hear what the guys say about you." Reid said eating a chip. I couldn't help but slightly blush. Chris noticed it.

"Don't blush! What do they say about her?!" Chris exclaimed making Tyler laugh and me be embarrassed even more. I was going to kill Chris.

"They say how cute she is. And she's even hot in her uniform, especially the first day of school when Kate fixed her up." Reid shared.

"What do you mean fixed me up?!"

"Who are these guys?"

"What?!" Me, Caleb and Chris spoke at the same time. This time both Reid and Tyler were laughing really hard.

"You're lying!" I exclaimed. Tyler calmed down a little while Reid was still laughing.

"No, we're really not. Some guys think you're hot, but since you're always with us, we're too intimidating for those pussies to approach you." Reid teased and my face heated up.

"Damn right they shouldn't go near you." Chris agreed with Reid and I rolled my eyes.

"If their too much of pussies to go up to you, they're not worthy of your time Claire bear." Chris added taking a sip of his water. I gaped at him and he laughed.

"You knew about it?" I asked, he nodded.

"Pogue and I overheard one of them talking about how… bangable you looked. I did most of the talking while Pogue did most of the action." Caleb stated calmly. I'm pretty sure my face resembled as a fish out of water. Before I could speak Reid spoke up.

"Ah man, speaking of pussies. There was this chick, and oh my god! It seemed as if I entered a fish store!" He said and I cringed.

"What? Really?" Chris asked grimacing. Reid nodded.

"When I slipped her thong off, the smell hit me and I gagged. That shit was disgusting. I mean before she gave one hell of a blow jo-"

"Okay! Stop right there! I'm leaving, this is disgusting and uncomfortable." I said getting up. Tyler laughed and I glared at him. The sun was already gone, it's last rays of orange, red, pink barely covered the area.

"I think we should head home. It's getting dark and we don't want to be out here when it's dark." Caleb said getting up. The rest agreed and we packed our stuff. We walked back to the cars and by the time we got there it was already dark. We got in Tyler's hummer and headed off. About five minutes into the ride Chris spoke up.

"So, what was the chicks name?" he asked curiously and I inwardly groaned as they went into a discussion as they talked about girls in a graphic way.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So are you feeling better?" Sarah asked as she laid down on her bed. We were in Sarah and Kate's dorm after school with Amanda and Molly. It was a little tight due to the fact that four girls were occupying it. Molly was sitting on Kate's desk chair, while I sat at Sarah's and Kate and Amanda was sitting on Kate's bed. Earlier in the school day I had apologized to them for my unknown behavior. They had said it was 'so three years ago'.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes." I didn't tell Amanda or Molly about my past, but in time maybe I will. Kate nodded and pursed her lips.

"So tomorrow there's open swim practice." Kate said looking at me. I raised my eyebrows before shrugging and taking some flint off my skirt. I knew where this was going.

"I took Molly with us the other day. She didn't want to go because she said it was a waste of time. Now she goes with us almost everyday." Amanda giggled and Molly blushed while nodding.

"She only stares at Chris though." Sarah added. Molly face heated up and she stuttered.

"T-that's not- don't even- no!" She claimed putting her hands up. She then looked at me.

"Claire, I- that's- I mean-" She stopped when she saw I was giggling.

"So, you like Chris?" I asked. Her words were coming out as incomplete and her face was flustered.

"It's okay, I knew you guys had something going on." I said grinning at her. She didn't say anything but only pouted which I laughed at.

"Right?! I mean did you see when we went to the carnival and he was by her side the whole time? Or when he bought her those prizes when he couldn't win. That was so cute!" Amanda said grinning slyly at Molly. I noticed Sarah and Kate stiffen and glance at each other when Amanda mentioned the carnival. I shrugged it off.

"He bought the prizes?" I asked, and Amanda nodded. I shook my head.

"What a idiot; I'm going to rub in his face next time I see him." I said. Molly looked up and looked down again.

"What do you mean you noticed there was something going on between us?" she asked hesitantly. I grinned.

"Well, I'm his twin sister. I know these things." Was all I said before chuckling when she nodded.

"We're going to Nicky's tonight, maybe we could pair you guys up or…" Kate trailed off looking at Molly. Molly looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head.

"I honestly don't think he likes me that way." She said. I groaned as did the rest of us.

"Oh come on! Don't start that, it's obvious you guys have something going on." Amanda said.

"Yeah, friendship." Molly said. I shook my head.

"Don't deny, you know you that he likes you. Has he or has he not been too close with you lately?" I asked and her tinted pink cheeks and silence was confirmation.

"Then it's settled tonight, we'll glam you up, and set you two up." Kate said excitedly.

"And I'll make sure he asks you out by Friday night." I said winking at her. We all grinned and giggled and I was happy I agreed to hang out with them today.

"Well, what about you and Reid, Claire?" Amanda asked. I stiffened before calming my face.

"What about us?" I asked. She looked at me expectantly and I shrugged.

"Nothing is going on, our friendship is merely like Caleb's and I friendship. He see's me as his little sister and I see him as a friend." I explained.

"That's not true." Kate said. I sighed before nodding.

"He said so himself." I said and they all asked me to explain. I told them of what happened at the Kitchen and at the carnival and they looked at me with somewhat of a pity expression.

"Oh Claire bear." Molly said, I shrugged it off.

"You know you had feelings for him, you don't need to hide it from us." Sarah gently said. I sighed before nodding.

"There's nothing I can do. I mean I knew it was a bad idea from the beginning, he's a womanizer. Hell I don't even think there was anything going on between us for me to feel this strongly about him!" I said. Kate got up and went into one of her cupboards above her desk. She took out some chocolate cookies and handed them to me. I took them and looked at her in confusion, not quite sure what I was supposed to do.

"It helps." Was all she said before sitting down. And for the next 30 minutes, I told them how I felt. When I was done, I noticed I had finished the whole bag of cookies. I grimaced and threw them in the trash, I wasn't usually those girls that drowned herself in desserts when feelings were torn by a boy. When I told them about the conversation we had at the clearing yesterday, they came up with an idea that I regretted telling them about it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"No, I'm not going through with this!" I said going back into my room. Kate grabbed my arm and pulled me out closing the door behind me.

"Let's go." She said and with her strong grip on my arm she dragged me downstairs. It was time to go to Nicky's and our 'plan' was in motion. I was wearing this outfit that Kate had pulled on me. It wasn't flashy, and it wasn't casual either. She had talked to one of the guys that found me 'pretty' and hinted that we were going to be at Nicky's later on tonight. I felt horrible because I didn't do things like this at all. But Amanda and Kate reassured me that once Reid saw me with another guy he'd come take me away. I rolled my eyes at that. It sounded so cliché, even Molly laughed at it.

"Let's go!" Tyler yelled. Kate looked at me and pretty soon we reached the bottom of the stair case. The guys were too preoccupied and hadn't looked at us fully. Kate cleared her throat and that got the attention of them. Kate was wearing this dress that didn't look too fancy, but just right. Sarah was wearing a denim skirt and a cute top with ballet flats. I had on a mini black flow-y skirt with black tights and some boots that Kate had lent me with a light blue shirt that was low on my chest, it stopped right above my cleavage in a loose way; not because I was flat chested but it was the style of the shirt. It was said by Sarah that it looked good on my skin. She had done my hair and make-up again. We shrugged on our jackets as the boys stared at us, not expecting us to get dressed up than usual. We merely ignored them, Kate and Sarah walked forward with confidence, while I was blushing and trying to walk like them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So how are you enjoying this town?" Jared asked. Apparently the guy Kate set me up with was actually really nice. When we arrived, he was already there. I spent a few moments with the gang before I was taken away by Kate and formally introduced to Jared. A guy who was at least a foot taller than me. He had brown eyes, and his hair looked soft I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. He was cute and I couldn't help but blush when he introduced himself and asked me to sit down with him. Since then we talked and I found it easy to talk to him. He was on the swim team as well, and a senior too.

"I am, it's different from the city but it's cute and peaceful." I said smiling. He nodded before looking behind me and grimacing.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head before sighing.

"Nothing, I- you know-" he stopped and continued "I know you're protected by your brother and his friends from guys." He said and I stared at him confused.

"Protected?" I asked.

"Yeah, they won't let any guy go near you." He said taking a drink from his water. I looked at him in shock before looking back at the table where everyone else was at. Sure enough they were all looking in our direction and when I looked at them, they quickly looked away, busying themselves with anything they could find. I scowled when I noticed Reid was with a girl. I turned back to Jared before motioning him to continue. He chuckled before speaking.

"I hope you don't think I'll be easily pushed away." He said grinning and my face heated up. I shook my head and leaned back when he leaned closer. He chuckled before saying something and 'cute'.

"So I heard you're into photo-"

"How's it going Jared?" A voice interrupted Jared and we both looked up to find none other than Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and Chris. They settled themselves and bought chairs to sit down. Jared raised an eyebrow before looking at me as if saying 'I told you so'. I slunk back in my chair embarrassed and irritated.

"Just talking with Claire." He said leaning back in his chair. I took my drink and was bringing it to my lips when Reid took it out of my hands and drank it himself looking at me in the eyes the whole time. I narrowed my eyes at him as Pogue spoke.

"So what are you guys talking about?" he asked innocently. I glared at him and it looked like Tyler was trying to contain his laughter while the rest had mischievous grins on their faces. I looked around hopelessly looking for Sarah, Kate, Molly or Amanda but found no one.

"About how you guys are really irritating." I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"Aw come on now, that's not nice." Tyler pouted while he put an arm around my shoulders which I shrugged off.

"So, what'd you think of Coach's new rule?" Caleb asked, and soon they had forgotten all about me and were discussing of the swim team. I was about to leave and go find Sarah or Molly when Reid spoke.

"So Aimee, the girl that's on the girls swim team, man, she's fucking hot isn't she?" Reid asked. I saw Jared go rigid when he said that and I glared at Reid. Jared didn't say anything and the table had gone quiet.

"Oh wait, didn't you guys used to date, since like middle school?" Reid asked again, and I knew where this was going.

"Reid." I said.

"Yeah man, I did. Why do you ask?" Jared said looking at Reid with a hard face. Reid merely shrugged.

"I mean, you guys went out for a pretty long time. Why'd you guys even break up? You were one of the best couples. We all thought you guys were going to end up getting married and having kids once high school ended!" Reid said casually. I looked over at Chris and Caleb begging them to do something but they were staring at Jared. I realized that they were in on it too.

"Reid!" I said.

"Well things change, and so do people." Jared said simply. Reid nodded before going at it again.

"I heard she still has feelings for you. I mean she does stare at you a lot at swim practice. Do you still have feelings for her? I could put in a word and you'd guys would be back together," he snapped his fingers "like that." He finished. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that in front of me! Jared seemed he had enough.

"No. I really don't think that 's any of your business Garwin." He stood up and looked at me.

"Sorry about this, maybe we could hang out some other time?" he asked. I nodded and stood up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"I'm so sorry about them, and especially him. They're just being stupid." I said, he only shrugged and looked away.

"It's fine, I got a younger sister, so I kind of know where they're coming from. Anyways, I wasn't kidding about hanging out some other time." He said grinning at me. I smiled and nodded.

"That'd be great." I said.

"Great, I'll see you at school tomorrow then, and we'll talk about hanging out then." He said grinning and with that, he left. I smiled and couldn't help but giggle. I looked back and saw the guys were still there. I walked over and slapped each and every one of them on their heads.

"What the hell?!" they exclaimed.

"You guys are assholes, I'm not speaking to any of you until you apologize to me and make it up to me. I hope you know once Sarah and Kate find out, they're not going to be happy with you Caleb and Pogue." I said and walked away. I found Kate and the girls by the foosball table and when I told them of what happened, we left in Sarah's car not bothering to tell the boys were we went.

[][][][][][][][][][]

_Knock knock_

"Come in." I said I put my earrings back in the jewelry box and turned to look at whoever knocked. It was Chris. I turned back and started pulling out pajamas.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand." He said sitting down on my bed. I looked over at him and I knew he meant it. I sighed and went over.

"It's fine. I know how you felt." I said. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." He explained.

"I wont." I assured him.

"Especially by Reid." I stiffened in surprise.

"I know how you look at him C.B. I don't want you to get your hopes up. You might deny the fact that you have feelings for him, and I can't tell you to stop feeling like that, but I just want you to be careful. You know his reputation." He said softly. I nodded not trusting myself to speak. We stayed quiet for a few moments before Caleb poked his head in.

"Can I come in?" he asked, I nodded and sat up. He walked over to us and stood in front of us. He didn't say anything and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm uh, sorry about today." He started, "I just…" he rubbed the back of his neck and I realized he was acting big brotherly, just like Chris acts. I shouldn't be surprised, but every time he did act that way it awed me every time. I got up and hugged him. He stiffened in surprise before returning the hug.

"It's okay." I said smiling. I let go and sat back down.

"But next time, please don't do it again, or else I won't be so forgiving." I warned and they both laughed.

"Or else what?" Chris asked. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"You don't think I can get you guys?" I asked and they only chuckled before shaking their heads. I stood up and pushed them out the door.

"Just wait and see." I said and closed the door on them. I washed my face, my teeth and put my sleeping clothes on. I snuggled into bed. I was going to get them, oh yes, I was going to get them good. I smirked and closed my eyes falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So? did you guys like it? I hope you did! I'm sorry for posting up so late! I spent the whole night finishing this chapter, and it's currently 5:30 am, and today I'm supposed to take my senior pictures at 2 in the afternoon ._.

Anyways, I need help. You guys should give me some ideas as to what Claire could do to Chris and Caleb!

Don't forget to Review your thoughts, feelings, ideas, suggestions down by clicking that 'review' button.

Until next chapter and much love

-Gaby xo


End file.
